Enough is Enough
by Margaret1234
Summary: Horatio gets a visit from the New York Cardinal on April Fools day asking to meet up with him as some friends need his help. But is all as it seems? This is basically a story of friends helping each other vice versa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first of April, and a very pleasant morning in Miami. Before entering the Miami Dade Police Station on his arrival, Horatio stood at the top of the steps breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the feel of the warm sun on his face. He was about to turn and enter the building, when he saw a figure he knew well stepping out of a cab. Smiling, he walked down the steps saying, "Cardinal Benedetti, how good to see you."

Shaking Horatio's outstretched hand the Cardinal replied, "Good to see you also Horatio," and laughing added "And away from the confessional box for a change," which caused Horatio to give a wry smile.

"May I ask why you are in Miami Cardinal? I haven't heard you are on one of your official visits, and when the New York Cardinal is coming to town the news gets around fast."

"I'm just on a quick visit today to attend an important conference, but wanted to contact you at the same time Horatio. I need to ask you for some help for a friend of ours."

However, when Horatio invited the Cardinal to enter the building with him, he declined saying, "I have to get to this conference and it is likely to last for most of the day. I just had to stop to say hello when I saw you standing here. I was going to phone you later, but I would prefer it if you could manage to come to The Holy Redeemer Church this evening for a chat."

Horatio nodding his head in agreement asked, "Is seven pm okay?" The Cardinal agreed, and left moving quickly back down the steps to his waiting cab, and Horatio deep in thought, slowly returned to the top of the steps.

Frank arrived just as the Cardinal's cab drew away, and catching up with Horatio, he asked, "Was that the Cardinal I just saw?"

"Certainly was Frank."

Frank made his way into the building sensing Horatio was preoccupied, and was not about to join him.

Horatio continued standing outside for a while, twiddling his fingers and wondering who was a friend of his that was also a friend of the Cardinals? His initial thoughts were about his own personal friends in New York. However, he shrugged his shoulders, and entered the building ready to start his working day.

He made his way to his desk to check whether anything new had come in for the day shift to handle, but at the moment there wasn't. So, sitting down he started thinking about their case load and what his team were working on right now. They were in a good position as they were completely on top of everything, except for one case.

The previous morning, in Little Havana, a robbery had occurred around ten am at the Echemendía cigar factory, in South West Street. Fortunately, the owner Miguel Echemendia hadn't been hurt, but was in a state of shock when Eric, Frank, and Natalia had arrived at the scene. He told them there were two robbers, but couldn't identify either of them as they wore hooded masks, and as they brandished guns in his face, he wasn't about to do anything stupid. They had tied his hands behind his back, and he had no choice, but to watch them load hundreds of dollars worth of the finest Havana cigars on to their van, which had been backed into the factory through the open rear doors. As the two robbers had jumped into the back of the van before it sped away, there was obviously a getaway driver, who he didn't see at all.

He did tell them that it was strange the robbery took place that very day, as while the factory, employing Cuban workers made their own cigars with skills the Cuban exiles had brought with them to Miami, he had a deal with the Fernandez factory on the north side of Miami, to have a delivery of their cigars on the odd occasion to help his stock flows. And coincidentally, he had such a delivery that morning, about two hours before the robbery.

When asked if anyone else in his factory would have known about the delivery, he didn't think so as this had only been arranged the day before from his home, rather than from the factory.

Unfortunately, the CTV camera was not working either. However, they had a witness to the getaway, as the van being driven away at great pace nearly hit Pedro Gonzalez, who was just passing by at the time. He managed to get a look at the drivers face, and he noted the van's number plate, which he clearly remembered, having a photographic memory. The result being, they already had the van in the police compound.

The empty van had been found late in the afternoon, dumped in the car park of a closed down office block, and not that far from the factory either.

The van had obviously been stolen and was recorded as being owned by Carlos Mechosa, who did not report the van missing until the afternoon on his return from a business trip to Richmond.

After a while Horatio stood up, and wandered around the lab to check all was as it should be, and to see if he was needed anywhere, although most of the team was out for one reason or another, so it was pretty quiet. He knew Ryan was down at the Biscayne Court today, to give evidence for the prosecution, regarding the arrest of a drug dealer some months back, and only just coming to trial. And, he was expected to be there most of the day.

Following the instructions he gave them yesterday, Eric and Natalia were already on their way to the cigar factory, to see if they could pick up on any evidence that may have been missed the previous afternoon.

Calleigh was on a day's leave as was Walter, but he was on call if needed, and Doctor Loman was due at the Miami General Hospital to give a lecture; also on call. That left just him and Frank to hold the fort.

Frank was in one of the interview rooms at the moment with Pedro Gonzalez, who had come in to try to identify the driver of the van from their mug shot files. In passing the room, he peered around the door, and asked, "Any luck yet Frank?"

Shaking his head, Frank replied "Not yet Horatio, but we still have a way to go."

Horatio walked away saying, "Okay, Frank. Keep me-posted."

"Will do," said Frank to Horatio's departing back.

Returning to his desk and with no one needing him, Horatio had too much time to think and found his mind wandering back several times to the Cardinal's comments. He couldn't imagine any one of his friends in New York needing his help. But, the fact the Cardinal was about to reach out to him, suggested something serious was afoot.

Getting restless, he decided to take another wander around the lab, for no other reason than to stretch his legs. He saw Frank was still in the interview room who gave him a shrug as he looked through the window, and then he thought that he really could use this quiet spell to clear up some paperwork and answer his emails. So, he returned to his desk, and did just that. This took him to lunchtime, and he was shutting down his laptop, when Frank joined him, and told him that the witness had not been able to identify the driver from the mug shots.

However, Horatio hardly seemed to take any notice, so he asked "Are you okay Horatio?"

"Why do you ask Frank?"

"Well, I know it's very quiet in here today, and unusually, keeping fingers crossed, there have been no April fool day stunts out there yet, but you seem to be somewhere else today Horatio."

"I'm okay, just a bit preoccupied about something Cardinal Benedetti said to me this morning."

He paused for a minute, and then said, "Sorry Frank, you were saying the witness couldn't identify anyone from the mug shot files. That's a shame, he has a good eye. So, looks like the driver is an unknown to us for now. Maybe, we can get a print from the van. It doesn't seem like he was too smart letting his face be seen so hopefully, he continued not being smart and left a print behind. Let's get Eric and Natalia check the van out when they return from the cigar factory."

Frank nodded his head in agreement, just as Horatio's cell phone rang. Frank moved to leave, but Horatio gestured to him to remain, so he sat down as Horatio answered his phone "Lieutenant Caine."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In the event any reader did not have the opportunity to watch NYPD Blue (John Kelly fame) or Michael Hayes, the next two chapters will give some attention to their characters in a conversation Horatio has with Frank.

Chapter 2

"It's Jerry, Horatio - Jerry Downey."

"Hi Jerry, this is a surprise; we haven't spoken for a while. And, this is really strange as I saw Cardinal Benedetti this morning. I'm beginning to wonder why I'm so popular with the clergy today."

"It's his visit to Miami that I'm phoning about. Has he had a chance to speak to you yet?"

"Curly, he just stopped by this morning to say hello, and asked me if I could meet him this evening. For some reason, he thinks I can help with something."

"Okay Horatio, I won't say any more for now other than to say, thank you for agreeing to see him."

"What's going on Curly? I'm really curious now."

"Horatio, all I can tell you now is that it has something to do with John Kelly and Michael Hayes. Please hear the Cardinal out is all I ask."

"Okay, talk to you later then." Horatio closed his phone and looking at Frank said, "I have a strong feeling that I am going to get involved in something serious after I see the Cardinal this evening."

"Could it just be an April fool trick bearing in mind what day it is Horatio? I know that's a pretty daft thought though."

"I suppose it could be, but don't think so. Not with the people involved. I can't believe Cardinal Benedetti would be party to a trick anyway. However, I confess it does all seem a bit odd."

"Do you want to talk about it Horatio?"

"Actually, Frank, I would like that; it's so quiet today, and it may help to reflect on my friends a bit."

"I'll just get us some coffees first. Be back in a minute."

Frank was surprised, and pleased that Horatio had accepted his offer to talk. He was not known for talking much about his personal concerns.

While Horatio was gone, he sat there wondering why he had gone from calling his friend Jerry, to Curly, during their phone conversation. He presumed it was just a nickname, and that Jerry probably had curly hair. However, when Horatio returned and handed Frank a coffee, he asked him outright.

Laughing, Horatio said, "Because he hasn't a hair on his head, just like you big man," causing Frank to smile.

"Good one, just don't call me Curly."

"Horatio, with eyes looking down and smiling said, "Wouldn't dare Frank, you're twice the size of him."

Horatio then sat down opposite Frank, and started talking. "I have three good friends in New York, Jerry Downey a priest, who I was just speaking to, John Kelly, and Michael Hayes. It is these two whom the Cardinal apparently wishes to talk to me about. But I cannot envisage why either of them may need help from me."

Frank butted in, "Horatio is John Kelly, by any chance the detective in New York who got a raw deal some years ago?"

"Yes, he was Frank. I'm surprised you heard about that though."

"I heard about him on one of my courses a few years back, and the name stuck. We had a Lieutenant Fancy, from New York, giving us an insight into how things worked in a New York precinct, and I remember in the social gathering after the course, he mentioned John Kelly as a sample to us of how things can go wrong even for the best of guys in the force. He told us, off the record, that John Kelly was the best detective he ever had working under him, but who made one mistake that cost him dear. He told us to make sure we always did everything by the book, no matter how hard it may be at times."

"John was a great detective Frank, but a complex character. His father, a heroic cop, was murdered in the line of duty, and John always felt he had to live up to his reputation. For some reason, he often seemed to be angry about this. Almost like he felt it was unfair his father had left this weight on his shoulders."

"However, John should never have worried about this; he was a natural cop. He was sensitive; tough when necessary, and had a strong moral code which did get the better of him at times. He sometimes wanted to rebel when he saw injustices to victims occurring because of frailties in the system, but he managed to stay on the right side of the rule book until he became involved with Janice Licalsi a uniform cop, working at the same precinct. She wormed her way into his affections, when John's marriage to his wife Laura broke up as a result of his job taking a toll on the marriage."

Horatio paused for a moment ..."I have to say I didn't take to Janice, but we can't tell our friends who to fall in love with, can we? I felt she took advantage of him though when he was still finding the break up difficult. It was Laura who wanted the divorce, not John."

Horatio took a couple of sips of his coffee, and then continued..."Anyway, there was a lot of mob activity at that time, and Janice had been ordered by Angelo Marino, a mob boss, to kill John as he was getting in the mobs way. Her father, a cop himself was on the mobs payroll, and they threatened they would spill the beans if she didn't. However, as she was in love with John, she couldn't do it and killed Marino instead. John was upset with her when he realized what she had done and felt she should confess, not knowing at the time that she killed Marino to protect him. There was a lot of torment for John when he did find out, and morally he knew he should turn her in, but couldn't. Eventually, she came under investigation, and John erred badly in allowing her to destroy evidence that would have pointed to her involvement in the murder. Ultimately, she confessed, and was sentenced to two years in prison for manslaughter."

"Unfortunately, John did lie when giving testimony and this proved his downfall. Internal affairs went after him, but couldn't actually find any hard evidence to end his career. However, Borough Commander Haverill, an adversary of the 15th' Precinct who especially had it in for John, deliberately provoked him into an act of insubordination, and Lieutenant Fancy had no choice, but to transfer John to borough dispatch duty. John's response was to resign."

"That was certainly a raw deal Horatio."

"Yes it was Frank, and it caused a lot of unease around the other precincts. John's reputation was good despite that mistake, and he was highly respected."

"It was such a shame his career ended that way; he was as I said a great detective. He could emphasize with anyone. He gave junkies a second chance, straightened crooked cops, and often took on the burdens of colleagues working through their problems with them behind the scenes."

Women in distress, was his forte and this is where he was most fragile. He just couldn't stop himself getting involved in helping them. He respected women, and they loved him for that."

After another sip of coffee Horatio chuckled and said, "He nearly always ended up in bed with them."

"Lucky man" said Frank.

"What did John do after he resigned Horatio?"

"He took on some bodyguard and security work for a while, but got bored with that and decided to set up his own private detective agency, which last time I heard was working well for him, and I do know that he also does the occasional job for Michael Hayes. I hope life is treating him well. I haven't seen him for a while but we stay in contact by e-mail now and then."

"Did John and Janice get together when she served her manslaughter sentence?"

"No Frank, I think too much water had passed under the bridge, and any feelings they had for each other just faded away. I can't say I was sorry about that."

Horatio finished his coffee, and standing up said, "I need another coffee, all this talking is making me dry. Would you like another one Frank?"

"Yes, but you stay here; I'll get them this time."

So, Horatio sat down, leaned back in his chair; placed his hands behind his head and wondered why it was such a quiet day. He hated quiet days.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just as Frank returned with the coffees, Horatio's cell phone rang again, and seeing it was Eric coming through he said, "Eric you got something?"

"Sorry H, we have re-checked the whole crime scene, and still haven't found any forensic evidence. It's a very clean scene, almost like nothing happened here."

"Okay Eric, I have to say the witness hasn't been able to identify the driver either. But I think the driver is the one to focus on at the moment. He didn't wear a hood, so maybe he didn't wear gloves either. Before you come back to the lab, can you and Natalia go straight to the car compound and dust every bit of that van for prints? Take your time, all is quiet here."

"Okay H, will do." Closing his phone Eric turned to Natalia saying "Horatio says all is quiet in the lab so, it looks like Walter hasn't turned up yet." Natalia smiled and said, "Perhaps he hasn't fallen for you telling him Horatio needed him in urgently. You are a rotten so and so for trying to spoil his day off anyway." Eric just grinned.

After sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping their coffees, Frank asked, "How did you all become friends in the first place Horatio?"

"Well, we were all born in New York, and knew each other from school days, and as police officers except for Jerry. Jerry is a priest, as I mentioned earlier, serving at St Agnes's Roman Catholic Church in the same parish as John worked. They played regular basketball together, and were already really good friends. Jerry loves basketball with a passion, and used to arrange tournaments across a number of counties, and that is how Michael and I came to his attention. When he became aware that we both knew John, he invited us to his church club to play basketball when we could fit it in. We actually managed this on a regular basis, and thus good friendships were strengthened. Our friendships have continued even though we eventually went in different directions."

"My moving to Miami hasn't helped, the distance being an obstacle these days. Jerry, however, was particularly close to John, and as he made that phone call today, I am wondering if John is the one needing help."

Before Horatio could continue, they saw Walter walking towards them saying, "Hey, Horatio, I got a call from Eric telling me there was a crisis at the lab, and that as he was at the cigar factory you wanted me in as quick as possible."

Horatio looked at Frank, shaking his head from side to side, and they both chuckled.

Walter looked at them in surprise, wondering what was so amusing.

"You've been had Walter," said Horatio, giving him a wry smile."The first April fool trick of the day and it has to be on one of our own."

Slapping his hand on his forehead Walter said "I'll kill him. Well, can I be of any help while I'm here?"

"No thank you Walter. You go and enjoy the rest of the day. I'm so sorry you've come in for nothing. I'm sure you will get your revenge somehow."

"You just bet I will Horatio."

As Walter was leaving Horatio put his face into his hands hiding the fact he was laughing, "Frank, that was too cruel of Eric; he is such a big kid at times."

Then looking at his watch and seeing it was still only half way through the afternoon, he looked at Frank and asked "Are you still happy to sit here my friend?"

"Yes, of course Horatio. I am enjoying this conversation."

"You mentioned that John sometimes works for Michael Hayes. Coincidentally, I have also heard of him. His court cases occasionally reach the newscasts here in Miami, and I get the impression he is one hell of a tough prosecutor."

"That he is Frank."

"You said earlier that he was a cop. How come he made the transition to US District Attorney?"

"Well, Michael always wanted to be a lawyer, and excelled in this subject, but before becoming a lawyer he wanted to see what it was like at the grass roots of policing first. Ultimately he went to work in the US Attorney's office as a Federal Prosecutor, and when his boss Bill Vaughan, was seriously injured in a bombing assassination attempt, he was appointed Acting, US Attorney for the Southern District of New York. This was a politically sensitive post, and he was and still is an idealistic crusader in the fight for justice. His street knowledge has been invaluable to him in helping to convict criminals, and he has never been afraid to step on the toes of prominent people in his determination to ensure justice is seen to be done for victims of crime and corruption. He refuses to play political games for his own gain and as a consequence he has often made powerful enemies.

"He kept the role of Acting US District Attorney, when his boss decided he couldn't return to work

"It wasn't always easy for him. During his role as Federal Prosecutor he dated Rebecca, a police agent who was shot in a mission protecting a witness, and later died in hospital."

"While Michael was mourning her death Catlin, his brother's wife, visited him one evening; taking him some dinner in an attempt to cheer him up when Danny, his brother, turned up and was jealous thinking Michael and Caitlin were having an affair. This was not at all true; Caitlin was only being a good sister-in-law and friend. Danny had just been released from a stint in jail that day, and wanted to reconcile with Catlin, but she didn't want this until he could prove he could go on the straight and narrow."

"So he lived with Michael for a while, but Michael went home early one night and found Danny with another woman and was so angry with him for cheating on Caitlin that he kicked him out."

"In the meantime, while Michael waited for his brother to settle back into society he continued to watch out for Caitlin and his nephew Daniel."

"However, Danny continued to get into trouble. He was shot in a drugs sting Michael arranged; unaware his brother would be involved. Danny survived, and gave them enough information to help make the sting a success. In exchange, he escaped being charged for anything, and was placed in a witness protection program. But he couldn't hack it. He ended up getting involved in some sect and committed suicide. Michael was in pieces for a while as his father had also committed suicide a couple of years earlier."

"Gosh, that was awful Horatio."

"Yes Frank, but one of Michael's biggest tests in the job came when he had cause to investigate a business tycoon, who in an attempt to make a deal, mentioned he could give Michael the name of someone close to him who had taken bribes on several occasions. Michael was shocked to learn that it was his former boss and mentor Bill Vaughan. He didn't want to believe this; he had really looked up to the man, but eventually found this to be true. Vaughan asked him to turn a blind eye, reminding Michael he had got him the job in the prosecutor's office in the first place. However, and although it hurt him badly Michael stood firm, and said he couldn't."

"That's the strength of the man."

"That is long ago now, and he was ultimately elected as US District Attorney. I am sure his dedication to fighting injustices no matter whom is involved, is the reason he has been re- elected on three consecutive occasions. Each tenure of office is for four years; so let me think...That means he has been in that position for 15 years, inclusive of the three years he served during Vaughan's term. In fact, that means he is now in his final year before standing for re- election again. That's a long time."

Horatio took a sip of coffee, and shuddered, he hated cold coffee. He then continued...

"I have always admired Michael's tenacity to stay with the job. He isn't always popular. Most of his enemies over the years have been tough corrupt politicians, businessmen with politicians in their pockets, and some with good attorneys of their own. He has to watch his back all the time, but like me, he has a strong team around him."

Frank, smiling, asked, "Can you persuade him to move to Miami? He sounds just like the strong prosecutor we need around here."

"I would surely like that as well. What a thought Frank. What a thought."

Horatio stood up, stretched; walked across to the window, and peering out saw Ryan returning.

Next minute Ryan walked in smiling "All went well at the court Horatio. I was the last to give evidence today, and after the judges summing up, the prosecutor is confident the jury will return a guilty verdict. The jury is out now, so thought I would return in case I was needed anywhere."

"Thank you Ryan, but you may as well go home; it's been a quiet day"

"Okay Horatio, Thanks," and raising his hand as a goodbye gesture Ryan sauntered off.

As Ryan left, Eric and Natalia returned, and coming to see Horatio immediately, Eric told him they had dusted the van and found a few prints, but from a quick test on site, they seemed to belong to Carlos Mechoso, the van owner, apart from two isolated prints, and they were now on the way to the lab to check for any matches.

Just as they left, Horatio's cell phone rang. Picking up the phone he identified himself, "Lieutenant Caine."

"Lieutenant Caine, I'm Roberto Lopez. Do you remember me?"

"Senor Lopez. Indeed I remember you. What can I do for you sir?"

"Well, you and your team were once very good to me so, I'm going to try and help you by giving you some information about the cigar robbery that took place yesterday."

"How can you help us Senor Lopez?"

"Well, I'm ashamed, to say that I think my nephew Ernesto Lopez, was the driver of the van. He is a driver by trade, and I was in the back of my shop yesterday, and accidentally overheard a conversation going on in the main area of the shop about the cigar heist, and I recognized my nephew's voice. He and some others, I think I heard two other voices, were talking about how they had hoodwinked the Miami Dade Police Department."

Horatio raising his eyebrows responded "Oh, they think so, do they? We will see about that."

"Lieutenant Caine, can you please keep my name out of this? It will not go down well for me here in Little Havana if it is known I informed on my nephew."

"I understand Senor Lopez. Thank you for giving me this information. I have one question though; where does your nephew live?"

"Really, that's interesting. Thank you again Senor Lopez, you have been very helpful."

Horatio updated Frank on his conversation with Senor Lopez, including the fact that Ernesto Lopez lodged with Carlos Mechosa. Then he phoned Eric.

"Eric, can you and Natalia join me and Frank, please?"

"Sure H, on our way." When they arrived, he told them about the latest development, and suggested they look into it first thing the next morning as it was too late today. He also told them he may have to leave the case totally in the hands of the team, as there was a chance he may not be in for a few days.

As Eric and Natalia left to go back to the lab wondering why Horatio might be away, he checked his watch, and said, "That's about it Frank, thank you for listening to me all afternoon." I don't remember ever talking so much, but it was good."

Frank stood up "Any time Horatio. Good luck this evening."

"Frank, whatever comes of this meeting with the Cardinal, I will keep you in the picture, but would ask you to please keep all we have discussed to yourself."

"Yes, of course."

"I will try to let you know tonight if I find out anything that will mean me having to ask for leave for a few days."

"Okay Horatio, I'll make sure I keep my cell phone switched on."

"Thanks' Frank."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leaving the station at precisely five o'clock, Horatio went straight home, showered and changed his clothes. He would have preferred to just slip on a t-shirt and jeans, but as it was the Cardinal he was going to see he chose navy slacks, and a new blue shirt. He was off duty now so placed his gun, badge and identity card in his safe. He didn't fancy anything to eat, so just made himself a coffee, and had this nibbling on a couple of chocolate cookies which he was partial to. When finished he placed his cup in the sink; then left locking the front door behind him.

He climbed into the Hummer, and having plenty of time, he took a slow ride to the Holy Redeemer Church. When he arrived he noticed the evening sun cloaking the church gave the stonework a lovely mellow, yellow glow, and it was a pleasing sight to the eye. Horatio cast his eyes over to the cemetery thinking how peaceful the place looked, but suddenly, he thought of that dreadful day almost six years ago to the day which began in the church.

He leaned back in his seat, shut his eyes, and let his mind wander back to that day.

The New York Cardinal was on a surprise visit to Miami, and knowing this, he had decided to make a confession, and could remember every single word as if it was just yesterday.

When he spoke to Cardinal Benedetti six years ago, the Cardinal had said "Horatio, I didn't know this was your Parish. Have you come here to confess a new sin?"

Horatio had answered "No, the same one," and the Cardinal questioned, "You're angry?"

Horatio had replied, "I am...I am confused. Guilt takes many forms Father. I have been over this and over this a thousand times, and I am certain with every fibre of my body, that I couldn't have done anything differently."

"Horatio, I told you when you came to see me many years ago, with blood on your hands, that it wasn't about the life you took, it's about the lives you make right in the here and now. And, that is what God is judging you on."

"I know what my penance is."

"So, why are you here?"

"I need you to tell me."

"When you've done enough, Horatio you'll know."

Then they were interrupted by gunfire, and Horatio said he had to go. All hell had broken out in the Holy Redeemer Cemetery.

Horatio broke out of his thoughts for a moment, his eyes glancing at the cemetery again, and then allowed his mind to drift back to that terrible day, and the scene he recalled so vividly. Albert Fuentes, had been transported from jail to attend his mother's funeral, but when approaching his mother's coffin, a man popped up from the coffin firing a machine gun, killing Alberto, and several others, including a police officer. Horatio, himself, had run to the scene in time to fire a few shots at the man's escape vehicle, a hearse, but the hearse got clean away.

Then he had noticed a pitchfork tattoo on Alberto's chest, and realized they were dealing with the Mala Noche, a deadly gang, that dealt not only in drugs, but weaponry as well, and were renowned for being deadly assassins. Then when Frank had told him that Alberto had been in jail for selling drugs in violation of the gang's code, he realized that Alberto had been killed by a member of his own gang. And, the Mala Noche had been a thorn in his side ever since.

Then of course his beloved Marisol was buried here...

Horatio suddenly came to with a start. Shook his head in irritation; stepped down from the hummer, slamming the door behind him, just as the Cardinal came out of the church to meet him. "Hello Horatio, thank you for coming this evening." The Cardinal led him into an annex adjacent to the church where he resided on his visits, and showed him to the lounge. He told him to sit down and make himself comfortable, which Horatio did, accepting a glass of sherry that was offered to him.

Sitting opposite him the Cardinal asked, "How are you Horatio? The last time I was here, you were in a bad way with those guilt feelings of yours, and I told you that when you have done enough you would know."

Horatio sighed. "I have not reached that point yet. I am not sure I ever will. Funny that last meeting of ours was just going through my mind sitting out there in the hummer."

"But, that's enough about me. What is it that you want to talk to me about, and which of our friends needs help from me, assuming I can help?"

"Okay, I'll get started."

"Your old friends in New York have a problem. You remember Father Downey?"

"Of course, I remember Jerry. He is a good friend" and grinning added, "And a great basketball player."

"In fact, he was and still is a good friend to a few of us that lived and worked in New York at the same time, John Kelly and Michael Hayes just to name two, and as you no doubt know, they are both my friends as well. Although, making my life in Miami now, I am not in touch with any of them as much as I would like to be. If it is one of these three, needing my help, then it goes without saying that I will help, if I can."

The Cardinal suddenly laughed, and Horatio gave him a quizzical look. "Do you know Horatio? I have just realized while you were talking about the three of you, how alike you are. All of you were born Irish Catholics; raised in New York, and went into law enforcement careers. You all have strong morals which you sometimes question; you care deeply about the victims of crimes, and you all have _RED HAIR._ You could almost be brothers. I find this quite remarkable. Then on top of that all your fathers had tragic deaths. John's father was shot while a cop; Michael's father committed suicide, and yours...Well, we will say no more at this time..."

Horatio gave the Cardinal a long hard stare.

Undaunted, the Cardinal continued "Anyway moving on, it's Jerry that has asked me to see if you could possibly help."

"If you are willing, we want you to pretend to be a priest for a while."

Horatio who had just taken a sip of his sherry spluttered, sherry spilling all over his lovely new blue shirt.

"Did I hear you say a priest?"

"Yes, Horatio I did."

"Oh come on Cardinal, with my background you have to be winding me up. I have been suspicious all day as to why you wanted to see me."

"On the contrary Horatio, I have never been more serious. With your New York Irish Catholic roots; your lifetime experience in the ways of criminals, and your unique powers of observation, your help as an acting priest will be invaluable."

"You trust Jerry don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, it is his idea for you to act as a priest, with my sanction. John Kelly was working on something for Michael Hayes, and has gone missing, and Jerry is convinced that someone who spoke to him in the confessional box recently, knows something."

Horatio sat there shaking his head for a few moments. He was absolutely stunned at the suggestion he should pretend to be a priest. He was a Roman Catholic, but not a particularly good one. He rarely attended mass, although he believed enough to need the confessional box on the odd occasion, hence his visits to the Cardinal in the past.

"So, if I agree with this outlandish idea, I obviously have to come to New York; but I'm not sure I can arrange the time away."

"It's okay Horatio; Michael has spoken to your Chief, James Burton, and he has agreed that you can have two weeks leave and more if necessary."

"Well, I'm flabbergasted Cardinal; just how much sway does Michael have?"

"Let's just say he knows James Burton."

"Another thing Horatio; In anticipation you would agree, Michael has booked a direct flight to New York for you for tomorrow morning leaving Miami International Airport at 11am due to arrive at JFK at one-thirty pm."

Horatio placed his head in his hands, and muttered "I don't believe this; it has to be a joke?"

"I promise you it is no joke Horatio. Will you come to New York, your friends need you?"

Horatio sighing said, "Okay, of course I will. I have just one question though, where do I go on arrival in New York?"

"Father Downey said he will pick you up and take you to Saint Agnes's."

"No, tell let him not to bother, it's a fifteen mile trip. I'll get a cab."

Then the Cardinal picked up an envelope from the coffee table and handing it to Horatio said, "Okay, fair enough, here's your flight ticket. Jerry and Michael are going to explain everything in more detail when you arrive; then Jerry is going to have a sudden indisposition so that you can take over."

Horatio burst out laughing and thought that Curly would have more than an indisposition if he got his hands on him priest or no priest.

He didn't trust this situation was for real, but as he told Frank earlier, he couldn't see the Cardinal being party to any sort of trickery. A friend in need wasn't something he could ignore, and if Chief Burton had agreed he could have some leave, there was nothing to stop him traveling to New York.

"Will you be returning to New York on the same flight as me Cardinal?"

"No Horatio, I'm returning tonight. My flight leaves close to midnight. My cab will be here soon."

"Okay, I'll be on my way then. I obviously have some preparations to make in the event I am away for more than a few days."

As he started to leave the Cardinal patted him on the back and said, "Thank you my friend. you're a good man."

That surprised Horatio as the Cardinal had never called him a friend before.

As soon as he left, Cardinal Benedetti phoned Father Downey "Horatio has agreed to come to New York tomorrow Jerry, but I have to tell you he is highly suspicious right now. There will be no need to pick him up from the airport, as he said he would prefer to make his own way."

"Okay, thank you for your help Cardinal. "How is Horatio?"

"I'm afraid he is still a troubled man Jerry. He just doesn't know when to tell himself he has done enough."

On leaving the Cardinal, Horatio climbed into the hummer, and taking one long last look across at the cemetery, with sadness in his eyes, he softly whispered...

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't come to speak to you tonight Marisol, but I promise you I will return soon."_

 _TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On arriving at his apartment Horatio's first move was to phone James Burton. Getting through immediately he said, "Chief, sorry to bother you at home, but I have just been talking to Cardinal Benedetti, and he says you agreed with Michael Hayes to allow me leave to go to New York for two weeks, or more if necessary, starting tomorrow. I thought I would check this is absolutely correct?"

"Yes, I did agree. I was going to phone you later tonight, but you've finished with the Cardinal earlier than I expected. It's fine Horatio. Go and help out if you can, and good luck."

"Thank you Chief. I'll be in first thing in the morning to explain to my team that I will be away for a while."

"I could do that Horatio."

"Thank you, but I would like to talk to them myself."

Then he phoned Frank, who picked up the call immediately. "How did it go Horatio?"

"To cut a long story short Frank, it appears John Kelly is missing, and the Chief has agreed with Michael Hayes that I can have some time to go to New York. Sorry I can't say any more at present Frank, especially as you gave me so much of your time today, but I have to pack my cases now. I fly out at 11am in the morning, but will pop into the station around 9am for a few minutes before I leave. Can you make sure the rest of the team are in the meeting room when I arrive?"

"Ok, will do."

Horatio packed two cases with all the essentials for two weeks away, including some casual wear like jeans, trainers and track suit bottoms. He also made sure he had his gun, shield and identity badge. Not that they would hold any real weight in New York, but he would feel safer to know he had them with him. He then showered, went to bed and had a restless night.

On arriving at the station the following morning, Horatio was pleased to see the CSI's waiting for him. He wasted no time and said, "Thank you all for being here sharp. I wanted to see you all to explain that I have to go to New York immediately for a few days and possibly longer. So, I am taking some leave which Chief Burton has approved."

" At the moment, unless anything else comes through for you to handle today, you only have the Echemendia case to deal with. Eric, and Natalia, I want you to continue working on that one please; obviously asking for help from the team if you need it. Ryan, Walter and Frank, I would ask you to provide cover for anything new coming in. Calleigh, you will deputise for me as usual."

"Sorry, I really have to dash now, got a plane to catch."

Horatio started to leave, but then turned around and smiling at Calleigh asked, "Did you enjoy your day off yesterday?"

"Yes thank you, I spent the day with my Dad."

Horatio looked at her quizzically and asked "Is everything OK?"

"Yes; we are fine these days Horatio. Thank you for asking."

Horatio then turned to Walter, "I already know your day was spoiled so you can have a day off to make up for it when I return," and looking directly at Eric and smiling said, "And you can cover for him; that's what we call payback Eric." He then dashed off leaving Walter grinning all over his face, and Eric with a well I'll be damned look on his.

Frank followed close on Horatio's heels as he had offered to drive him to the airport, using Horatio's hummer.

On the journey, Horatio sat in silence for a while, and Frank left him to his thoughts until half way there when Horatio broke his silence, "I'm really going into this blind Frank. Jerry and Michael are going to give me all the details when I arrive in New York. But I do know one crazy beyond belief thing, and that is they want me to pretend to be a priest."

Frank snorting with laughter said, "That's too funny. Are you joking?"

"NO...Can you see me as a priest?"

"Actually, I can, Father Horatio" replied Frank still laughing. Horatio gave him a steely glare and resting his arm against the hummer door window, with his right hand against the side of his head muttered to himself, "Well, I can't, and it is not funny."

On reaching the Miami International Airport, Frank pulled up as close to the North Terminal entrance as he could. Horatio removed his two pieces of luggage from the hummer, swinging them on to the trolley Frank had grabbed for him. He stood still for a moment taking a breath, then putting his hand on Frank's right shoulder said, "Thank you for all your help."

As he started to move away Frank said, "Good luck Horatio. Be careful."

Then he jumped in the hummer and returned to the Miami Dade Police Station. Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and Walter immediately wanted to know what was going on, but he just told them Horatio was on his way to New York to help a friend.

Meanwhile, Horatio had passed through customs and boarded his plane with no hassle. It was not a full flight, and he was lucky he didn't have anyone sitting next to him. He liked the space this gave him and quickly relaxed; accepted a cup of coffee from the pretty stewardess, and read the complimentary newspaper. His eyes began to droop after a while, so he placed the paper down on top of his laptop which he had kept by his side rather than in the rack overhead, and fell asleep for the rest of the journey. He woke when the stewardess touched him on his shoulder and asked him to fasten his seat belt.

The flight landed on time and after passing through customs, and claiming his luggage, he stood looking around for an available cab when suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind making him jump.

"Welcome back to New York Horatio." Recognizing the voice immediately and grinning all over his face, he turned, and said, "Gee Michael, you made me jump." They both hugged each other as good friends do, with Michael saying, "I thought it would be a good idea to pick you up and take you back to my office for a chat before you go to Saint Agnes's."

"Okay sounds good," said Horatio.

Michael picked up one of Horatio's cases, and led him to his car, which was in the short term pick up parking bay. They put the luggage in the boot of the car and Michael asked Horatio if he would like to stop somewhere first for a bite to eat. Horatio declined, so Michael headed straight for his office in Manhattan, which was the main office for The Southern District of New York which not only encompassed the boroughs of Manhattan and the Bronx, but also the Dutchess, Orange, Putnam, Rockland, Sullivan, and Westchester counties.

They didn't talk on route as Michael was concentrating on the busy roads, and he was allowing Horatio time to relax from his flight. When they arrived at his office, he told Horatio to leave his luggage in the car as he would drive him to Saint Agnes's later on. He then led him up to his office on the second floor, shut the door and said, "Man, am I glad to see you here in New York."

Just then, Michael's phone buzzed and answering he said, "Okay, that's good; see you in about 20 minutes or so."

When he closed his phone Horatio asked "Are you going to tell me what this all about then Michael?"

"Yes, in a few minutes, Jerry is on his way to join us. That was him on the phone Horatio."

" In the meantime, how about a coffee, I could do with one myself."

"Love one, thanks."

Michael opened his office door and called out to someone, "Can you bring two coffees in please, and one for yourself of course."

Horatio sat down and took off his jacket; he was starting to feel weary from the traveling and the restless night he had had, but he brightened up quickly when he saw who came through the door with a tray of coffees.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sharon LaSalle."

Jumping up quickly, Horatio took the tray from her placing it on Michael's desk; took hold of her hands in his saying, "What a sight you are for sore eyes Sharon, you're as beautiful as ever."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Horatio."

"I flatter not to deceive Sharon, you look wonderful." Then holding his arms open wide he said, "Come here, and let me give you a hug," and moving into his arms Sharon was embraced in a hug that completely engulfed her.

Stepping back a few seconds later Horatio asked, "What are you doing here?"

Michael piped up. "Sharon works for me now Horatio, she has done for just over a year."

Horatio then asked, "How are the boys?"

Sharon smiled and replied "They are all grown up now Horatio, Jimmy is 25 and in medical school studying to be a Doctor, and Peter is 23, and at University studying Accountancy and Corporate Law."

At this point Michael intervened. "Sharon, while we are waiting for Jerry, why don't you sit down and tell Horatio about you and John being together now?"

Sharon and Horatio sat down on the leather couch opposite the window in Michael's office, and smiling that lovely soft smile of hers that Horatio remembered with fondness, Sharon began.

"When I came to work here, I unexpectedly met John, who was working on something for Michael at the time. As you know we have always been very good friends and he was kind to me and the boys after Danny, my late husband getting shot and killed in that street robbery. The boys adored him as kids and as adults have always looked up to him. However, what with one thing and another we hadn't seen each other for a while so it was a lovely surprise to find him working for Michael. We started going out together as good friends for a time, but soon realized we were actually falling in love. We took it steady for a while and the feeling of the relationship being right for both of us just grew and grew. John proposed and I said yes, and we are supposed to be getting married the Saturday after next, but now I don't know if he is even alive." Then tears welling up in her eyes she added, "Although we suspect he is."

Horatio placed his left arm round her shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "Hang in there Sharon," just as Jerry arrived.

Jerry made his way straight over to Horatio, shook his hand and said, "Thank you for coming my friend. I understand from Cardinal Benedetti that you had some doubts about our request for help."

"I must admit I was unsure. And it was April fool's day after all" said Horatio with a big grin on his face. "But, when I understood John really was missing, I was pleased to come."

"At the moment however, I have no idea what this all about or how I can help."

Michael stood up; moved across to the window, and sitting on the ledge looking at them with his arms folded in front of him said, "The fact it was April fool's day yesterday was just a coincidence Horatio. John and Sharon so want you at their wedding, but we know you rarely leave Miami these days. So, I confess there was initially some devious work afoot to get you to New York. John going missing though gave us the perfect opportunity to try to coerce you into coming here earlier than the wedding. While we wanted you here for the wedding, we could do with your help as well."

"Why me, why not use your own men Michael?"

"Okay, hear me out, and I will then tell you why we want your help."

"But first, in immediate answer to the second part of your question, my team is stretched to the limits right now and I don't wish to broadcast the fact John is missing beyond those that need to know."

"As you probably know Horatio, common types of crime in New York are decreasing, but we still have major problems with corruption, drug and gun trafficking. I have been investigating a corruption case and on the strength of solid information a sting was arranged, and we caught one Andrew Denton accepting a stack of money for services rendered, which was successful in that we were able to arrest three officials of the New York Trade and Commerce Commission for receiving bribes for overlooking improper business practices, which cheated consumers out of hundreds of thousands of dollars...I was very happy."

"Then I hit a stumbling block with the FBI. They didn't want Andrew Denton charged due to the fact he was classed as an official source for the FBI. He had made many deals with them by giving them useful details; as a result of which they had made thirteen convictions on the strength of information he was able to provide. So they wanted him to stay loose."

"Now you know me Horatio; this is entirely against my principles. But when I spoke to Andrew Denton in front of the FBI, he offered me a proposition I couldn't ignore. He mentioned he knew a lot about a certain drug deal that was to go down in The Bronx."

"This was interesting because for some time we have been aware via Customs and Excise that drugs have been getting through the Port Authority without being detected, and we have been working with them to see if we can get a sniff of how this is happening. But what Denton was telling me was something different altogether; the drugs were coming in from Canada by road."

"He gave up the name of the supplying drug dealer. An Irish Canadian, Patrick McGuire, who supposedly owned the Universal Pharmaceutical Co, which is a delivery service, and the receiver would be one Shamus O'Reilly, a dealer in The Bronx."

Horatio interrupting asked "How did they get across the Canadian border in the first place?"

"At the border near Champlain Horatio, it is just too easy, they are very lax there. Customs and Excise spoke to the border police, and they admitted they didn't always search all the regular vehicles crossing over the border. That section of the border is only manned by the Canadians. We don't man it from our side. Anyway, they discovered that on certain days, when a particular officer was on duty he turned a blind eye, for a bribe, and the van in question had in fact crossed the border many times. That officer is now under arrest and hopefully it won't happen again. Border Control agreed to let the van through once more so that we could sort things out our end."

"Anyway, going back to Denton, I weighed up the possible outcome and decided for once in my life to let the bastard off the hook as I saw the drug issue as being greater than charging him with corruption, when we had the main parties under arrest anyway."

"You know how I feel about drugs Horatio."

"John was really pissed at me. He had helped with the corruption case, and he hated Denton getting away with it. But he gradually calmed down and agreed to help me with the drug sting."

"So on Saturday, just over a week ago now, the van, with three men on board, crossed the Canadian border near Champlain, traveling down the 87 Interstate, crossing the Tappan Zee Bridge; continuing down the New York Thruway section of the 87 Interstate into the Bronx. A surveillance car was in place at random spots from the Tappan Zee Bridge onward, and when the van was clocked leaving the Ardsley Travel Plaza, having stopped there for 30 minutes, four of our cars made their way to lay in wait near the Marino warehouse, on the Harlem River Waterfront, where the exchange was to take place."

"John was in my car to start with, but decided he would go inside the warehouse itself and keep out of sight. He wanted to wait inside in case Shamus O'Reilly accepted the handover of the drugs inside, rather than outside the warehouse. Coincidentally, John knew a little bit about him and reckoned he was one vicious guy, and he wanted to be in the right place to take him out if necessary."

"The warehouse doors were shut, but unlocked, so he made his way in and called me on his cell phone to let me know he had found a decent position in the warehouse."

"Shamus O'Reilly was the first to arrive in a blue van, around 8 pm, and after opening the doors drove into the warehouse just as John suspected he would, and left the doors open. It was clear there were two men with him as well."

"About 15 minutes went by when the van from Canada arrived and was driven inside the warehouse. The men chatted away for a while and eventually O'Reilly handed over a payment for the drugs. One of my guys saw the handover; gave us all a pre planned signal, and then we stormed the warehouse."

"Pandemonium broke out, but we were able to arrest the three guys from Canada; also O'Reilly's men, and of course we got the drugs. However, O'Reilly unfortunately escaped, and we couldn't find him. Its' like a rabbit warren down there in the Harlem yards. And, John has been missing ever since."

" My guess is that he went after O'Reilly and maybe that didn't go too well. All I know is that if John was able to he would have phoned in by now."

"Hmm...Doesn't sound good Michael. That's some time John has been missing" said Horatio.

"Sharon you mentioned you had a feeling John was alive. Is there anything that has happened that makes you think this, other than a sixth sense?" Horatio asked.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before Sharon could answer, Jerry intervened. "That's where I come in Horatio. On Thursday of last week and Tuesday this week, some guy came into the confessional box, extremely agitated, and told me he had sinned against a friend. But when I tried to get him to say more on Thursday he just upped and left. I didn't think too much about it at the time. When he returned on Tuesday he said much the same thing except this time he told me his friend was also a friend of mine, and that he just didn't know what to do as his family was in danger. So this obviously caught my attention."

Horatio asked, "Couldn't you see who was in the box?"

"Afraid not, the guy must have been sitting well back in the corner, and I didn't recognise his voice."

Jerry continued, "The only friend I could think of was John, as he hadn't been seen down the basketball club for several days. I phoned Sharon and told her what had happened and asked her if John was around, and she and Michael came to see me immediately, and Michael told me just what he has told you."

"As Michael also told me they were trying to get you to come to New York prior to the wedding Horatio, I suggested that maybe you could help us while here and pretend to be a priest for a few days, and I managed to get Cardinal Benedetti to agree to talk to you as I knew he was going to be in Miami on the first of April."

"Why do you think this would help Jerry?"

Looking at Sharon and Michael first, Jerry replied, "We thought that with your interrogating experience Horatio, you may be able to get more out of him than I was able to. We know that with that Irish charm you can put on so easy, you can be very persuasive. Most people in my Parish are Irish, and they react well to Irish priests. I really believe this guy will return, but he isn't going to talk to me even if he does."

"If, I agree to act as a priest, and this guy turns up and tells me anything of use, I couldn't pass it on to you Michael as that would be seen to be entrapment? So what's the point of all this?"

"Don't worry Horatio; I will somehow get over that little problem."

"Okay, another question, how on earth do you expect me to become a priest overnight Jerry? Especially if you are going to have an indisposition," said Horatio, with eyebrows raised, and a smirk on his face.

Jerry looked at Michael and grinned. "Hmm...Sounds like the Cardinal said a bit too much. He wasn't meant to say that."

"But why would he say that anyway Jerry?"

"I was going to disappear thinking it best if I was out of the way, but I have since decided it wouldn't be fair. I'll be around to give you some coaching Horatio. Meanwhile, I hope John will turn up somewhere safe and well, and this will all become unnecessary."

"So pleased you changed your mind Jerry," Horatio muttered under his breath.

Michael looked at his watch and asked, "So, will you help?" Horatio nodded his head.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road then. I'll drive you and Jerry to St Agnes's now."

"Before we go Michael, how much do I owe you for the air fare?"

"Nothing at all Horatio, paying your fare is the least we could do."

Horatio picked his jacket up from the couch and as he did so caught sight of Michael giving Sharon a wink, and stored that in his memory.

Just before leaving the office he gave Sharon a hug, and whispered in her ear" I'll do my best sweetheart," and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then having said their goodbye's to Sharon, Michael drove Horatio and Jerry to the Rectory which just around the corner from St. Agnes's church, and after removing Horatio's luggage from the boot, he drove away immediately.

Once inside the Rectory, Jerry showed Horatio to a spare bedroom and left him to get settled in. Horatio was pleasantly surprised as the room was much nicer than he had expected, and there was an adjoining shower room. So after unpacking, he had a hot shower, put on a complete change of clothes, had a shave and felt a ton better, and then wandered downstairs and found his way to the kitchen where Jerry had just made a coffee.

"What do you want to do about eating Horatio? You must be starving by now."

"Not really hungry Jerry."

"In that case let's eat later, and settle for coffee now," said Jerry as he handed a mug to Horatio.

While sipping his coffee, Horatio glanced around and saw a long black robe draped over a chair, and grimaced.

Jerry, noticing his look said, "Try it on. Remembering you are about six feet tall, I picked this one out for you this morning," Jerry held the robe up against Horatio and said, "I think it will be a perfect fit."

So to appease Jerry, Horatio put the gown on, and it was indeed a perfect fit.

"Do you know Horatio, you look every inch a priest; the cassock becomes you my friend. Go and look at yourself in the hall mirror."

Horatio did and was surprised to note that the cassock didn't look too bad, and laughed when he realized he was preening, in a cassock of all things.

Jerry following him into the hall said, "Look I know you feel uncomfortable, but we want you to look as authentic as possible. How about you wear the cassock tomorrow evening for confession and Sunday Mass, and at other times you could just wear the clerical black shirt which I also picked out for you. We will have to risk you not wearing the clerical collar though as you are not an ordained priest."

Horatio was silently happy about this as he didn't even like wearing shirts buttoned up round his neck. He felt like he was being choked, too many memories of his father's hands around his throat.

"Okay Jerry, that sounds fine. I don't wish to be awkward, but my profession being what it is, I am going to feel so darned hypocritical wearing priest's clothing."

"I know Horatio, I know. I wouldn't have asked you had this not been so serious."

Glancing at his watch Jerry said, "Look, it's only seven pm, so if you don't mind, I think I'll get down to the church hall. There's a teenage boys' basketball practice scheduled for tonight, and I could still make it. I forgot to cancel it in my rush to get to Michael's office today. In fact, why don't you come with me?"

"That sounds good. You get going though, I'll follow on soon." So Jerry went ahead, understanding Horatio needed some space for a while.

Horatio arrived at the hall some thirty minutes later, and was met by the sight of a dozen or more boys already playing basketball. He grinned. It brought many good memories back to him.

Jerry, catching sight of Horatio was pleased to see him still wearing the cassock; he caught his eye and blew his whistle and said, "Hey boys, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Father O'Malley, who is on a visit to me for a few days, and I can tell you he used to play a mean game of basketball when he was younger."

Horatio laughed to himself. So he was to be Father O'Malley was he? Well, that's a name as Irish as they come he thought.

The boys all glanced at Father O'Malley with interest.

"How about joining in Father O'Malley? Do you want to shoot some baskets? Would you give the boys a demonstration for me?"

"I'll have a go Father Downey; just give me a minute. Horatio removed his robe and placed it on a chair at the side of the hall. Luckily, he was wearing a pair of black trainers for comfort. He sauntered into the middle of the hall, grabbed the basketball, and wanting the boys to join in he gestured to some of them on the side to come on the court and said, "Ok here we go; see if you can stop me." He moved swiftly amongst them dribbling the ball up and down the court; shooting at the basket at both ends, and out of a dozen shots he only missed the basket once. He felt good, he hadn't played in ages and it was exhilarating.

Father Downey smiling said,"Well I see you haven't lost your touch then Father O'Malley."

One boy piped up "Wow that was cool Father O'Malley."

The boys all gathered around, wanting him to teach them how to shoot the ball with such accuracy. He spent an hour with them, and then Jerry blew his whistle and said it was time to close the hall. The boys packed their gear, and left in good spirits; they had enjoyed their evening with the cool priest. And Jerry was pleased to see Horatio looking better now. It was obvious that playing basketball had taken some of the tension out of him. His friend had... had a long day.

On leaving the hall they decided to eat at a small nearby restaurant that Jerry visited regularly. They had salmon steaks and salad with a glass of wine, and then returned to the Rectory.

Before retiring for the night, Jerry suggested to Horatio that he should join him at the hall again the next morning for the young boys basketball club session; and then to be visible for a while by taking a walk around the local area; and to finish the day by listening to the early evening confessions.

Horatio was happy enough to go along with these plans.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saturday morning with Horatio wearing the clerical shirt instead of the cassock they arrived at the hall, finding the youngsters already there and waiting. Jerry opened the doors, and they all rushed in eager to get on with playing basketball. Jerry introduced Father O'Malley to them and told them he would be helping out today.

Starting the session moving at Jerry's request, Horatio picked up a ball and demonstrated his skills by shooting at a basket from random spots, and the boys clapped him every time the ball went in the basket. Then he handed the ball over to one of the boys and asked them in turn to show him what they could do. Some of the taller boys made the basket others didn't. One boy who was nowhere near close asked, "Father O'Malley, will I ever be tall enough to shoot a basket like you."

Horatio looked down at a dark-haired boy and asked, "What's your name son?"

"Tommy" the lad replied.

Ruffling Tommy's hair, Horatio said, "Yes, I am sure you will be able to one day, and bending down whispered in his ear, "I was as short as you at your age." He gave Tommy the ball; picked him up and said, "Have a go now Tommy"...Giggling, Tommy shot at the basket and the ball went in.

"That was fun father, can we do it again?" So they did, several times over.

Then Jerry lowered the baskets to a height suitable for the youngsters, and split them into two groups. Horatio sat down and watched them and was impressed, Jerry still knew how to get the best out of kids. He was particularly impressed with Tommy. It was clear that young as he was he had all the signs of being a good young player one day.

A little later on Horatio got stuck in again and showed them some dribbling and passing moves; following which Jerry called it a day and told them to pack up their gear. The kids started leaving, except for young Tommy, who loitered behind.

"Father O'Malley."

"Yes Tommy."

"Thank you very much for helping me. I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome Tommy; you did really well this morning." Tommy then ran off a happy little boy who had a lot to tell his mommy.

"What a polite boy, Tommy is Jerry."

"Yes, he's a great kid Horatio, at eight years old he is the youngest here at the moment."

Leaving the hall a few minutes later the two friends took a slow walk around part of the parish; Jerry wanted the locals to see Horatio with him. They also popped into the church for a few minutes so that Jerry could put up a note saying that Father O'Malley, a visiting priest would listen to confessions that evening.

On their return to the Rectory, Jerry spent some time coaching Horatio on what to expect and how to react in the confessional box that evening.

Finally Saturday evening arrived and at six pm, Father O'Malley stepped into the confessional box and listened to three confessions, which were thankfully easy to deal with. He was just beginning to think there was no one else wanting to make a confession, and therefore the person they were trying to bait was not here, when suddenly someone else entered the box, but didn't say anything immediately.

After a couple of minutes silence a male voice said, "Father, forgive me for I have sinned; it is tearing me apart, and I don't know what to do."

"What have you done my son?" Father O'Malley asked.

"I can't tell you Father. I said the same thing to Father Downey a few nights ago."

"But, you want to tell someone don't you? Otherwise, you would not be here again tonight."

"Would it help to talk to me anyway? In this way I can at least help by listening."

The person sighed, and succumbed. "I have committed a dreadful sin against a good friend. I was ordered to kill him, but couldn't he was a friend dammit. However, to protect my wife and two daughters, I did shoot him, but not fatally. I have hidden him away for now, but if he is found alive my wife and two daughters will be harmed. I'm at my wits end. This friend is the only person who helped me in a time of trouble, and now I have shot him. What sort of friend does that make me Father?"

"Is your friend in need of medical attention?"

"No, Father, it turned out to be a clean flesh wound, the bullet missed all vitals and was a through and through. My wife is a nurse, and we have been caring for him. At the moment he is very feverish though and not fit for moving."

"Why, don't you go to the police and get some help?"

"I can't, the person who ordered me to kill my friend will harm my wife and daughters for sure. I'm scared; if my friend's dead body doesn't turn up soon, certain people will start asking questions, and other people will be asking questions if he doesn't turn up alive. I'm stuck in a vicious circle."

"My son, you know that anything you say to me in the confessional is confidential," said Horatio crossing himself. "So, I will ask you a question. Is your friend by any chance John Kelly? There was a gasp and the unknown person whispered, "YES...How did you know?"

Behind the scenes Horatio clenched his fists in anger, and replied, "I am not at liberty to tell you other than that he happens to also be a friend of mine and is known to be missing."

Managing to keep his temper in check Horatio said, "Okay, leave this with me tonight, and I will give some thought to your predicament. It might help you to come to afternoon Mass tomorrow and pray for guidance. I will be there and don't hesitate to reach out to me if you change your mind. Your conscience should tell you to do the right thing."

"Alright Father I will try to get to mass tomorrow and thank you for listening."

Once he heard the unknown leave Horatio continued to sit in the confession box for a few minutes. He was sure he knew that voice, but for now his memory was not recalling who it belonged to.

After a few more minutes he assumed no one else wanted to make a confession so he left the box and finding Jerry near the altar said, "That last person was the one you spoke to Jerry, and he admitted his friend was John Kelly. AND, I know that voice. I just know I do."

"Did you see him enter the box Jerry?"

"Sorry Horatio, we can't see who enters the box from this side."

Horatio proceeded to tell Jerry about the conversation and Jerry responded, "Well, you got more out of him than I did Horatio. Good work."

Jerry then locked the church door and they returned to the Rectory.

Horatio immediately took off his robe; he hated the thing dragging around his legs, and feeling more comfortable he made himself at home in Jerry's kitchen and prepared a light meal; omelette and salad, which they both enjoyed with a glass of wine.

"That was great Horatio, made a nice change to have someone prepare a meal for me."

"Was my pleasure, Jerry?"

Following their meal, Horatio called Michael Hayes, and told him what had occurred at confessional that evening.

"Terrific work Horatio. At least we know John is alive."

"I can't promise anything Michael, but I have a feeling that I know this man, and if he is in the congregation tomorrow I hope I will be able to clock him."

"Horatio, I think I will also come over to the church, in case you can. I'll sit quietly in the background somewhere."

"Okay Michael, see you tomorrow then."

Horatio closed his phone and after a few minutes silence, Jerry spoke. "Horatio, how would you feel about talking from the pulpit tomorrow? I will write a sermon for you to read."

"Well, I won't be comfortable, but it would give me a chance to look around the congregation."

Horatio then retired to his bedroom; turned the bedside lamp on and flopped on the bed. Laying on his back, with his hands behind his head, and looking up at the ceiling he started to think about all that had gone on since that first chat back in Miami with the Cardinal, and the more he thought, the more convinced he became that he was the victim of a joke here, and chuckling, said to himself, "Let's see how far they will take this. I'll play along for a while though just in case I'm wrong."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sunday afternoon, the church doors were opened at 1:30 pm and once the congregation had assembled and settled, Father Downey introduced Father O'Malley to them as a friend on a few days vacation to New York, and that he would read the sermon at the end of the main service. Father Downey then began the proceedings with the usual greeting rites; the rite of Blessing and Sprinkling Water; followed by two hymns and a bible reading. When finished, he looked at Horatio, who was sitting in the front pew on the left hand side of the aisle and said, "Over to you Father O'Malley."

Horatio stepped up into the pulpit, and gazing around at the sea of faces in front of him asked himself, _"What the heck am I doing here?"_ But noticing a lot of smiling faces a sense of calm descended on him, and he smiled back at the congregation. But within seconds the calmness deserted him, and he inwardly panicked, as feeling for his glasses in his robe, he found they were not there, and without them he couldn't read a darned word of the sermon that Jerry had prepared for him. "I knew I shouldn't have taken on this ridiculous impersonation," he was thinking, and then asked himself, " _Now what are you going to do Caine?"_ Used to thinking quickly though, Horatio looked at the congregation, gave them a wry smile and waving a sheet of paper around said, "Sorry folks, I have messed up. The good Father Downey prepared a sermon for me to read to you today, and I have forgotten my reading glasses."

Little did he know this immediately endeared him to the congregation?

Then with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, he folded the sheet of paper up and asked, "So, what do I talk to you about instead?" He paused, glanced around and looking for all the world as if he was struggling to think suddenly said, "I know; I will talk to you about friends in our lives. I was actually giving this subject a lot of thought last night when thinking about some of my own friends."

A little voice piped up from the front pew, "Am I your friend Father O'Malley?" Looking down and recognizing the dark-haired boy in the front pew on the right side of the aisle Horatio smiling warmly answered, "You certainly are my friend, Tommy."

Horatio then explained to the congregation that he had met Tommy at a basketball practice the day before. The fact he had stopped to answer Tommy, warmed him even more to the congregation, they liked this priest friend of Father Downey.

Horatio placed his hands on the lectern, and smiling at everyone, began talking by asking a question.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder what makes a good friend?" There were a few nods of assent in the congregation. "Well, friends are a pretty important part of our lives aren't they? They may come and go in our lives; they might make us laugh and cry, but most important of all they will love you for whom you are. It's the actions they take, no matter how big or small to show us what good friends they are."

Horatio paused for a minute; put his right hand up to his mouth looking like he was pondering on something, becoming aware at the same time that he had everyone's attention, which pleased him and made him feel more comfortable. Taking his hand away from his mouth he continued with another question. "So, who does make a good friend? I can think of several examples."

Tapping his fingers on his left hand as a form of ticking off in his mind and a way of emphasizing to the congregation he continued, "A friend is someone who will support you no matter what; someone you can trust and won't judge you; someone who won't put you down or deliberately hurt your feelings, but will show you kindness and respect; someone whose loyalty you can depend on; someone who can make you laugh, smile and cry when you cry. And something as simple as a hug will make a friend know you care."

Meanwhile, Jerry and Michael were watching from the side of the church and Michael said, "My god Jerry he's good. He has them in the palms of his hands."

Jerry just grinned. Horatio's Irish charm was well at work.

Clasping his hands together and resting them back on the lectern, Horatio paused again, and looking over the congregation, his eyes suddenly focused on a face he recognized. Well, I'll be darned, if it isn't Mike Roberts, an old work colleague of John Kelly's. Bingo; now I know who the voice belongs to in the confessional box.

Mike saw Horatio's recognition and thought to himself. "Damn it...He knows."

Bringing his attention back to the congregation and smiling at them Horatio said, "I think it's time you good people had a break from me now. Father Downey and I thank you all for being here today. It has certainly lifted my heart to see so many of you attend church on this fine afternoon."

"I would just ask you to go away and give some thought to your friends. Do you have a friend who needs your help right now, staring at Mike Roberts directly, or do you need help from a friend?" Mike nodded at him, and Horatio nodded back.

Stepping down from the pulpit, Horatio went across to Father Downey, who was now standing near the altar, and whispered in his ear that he knew the voice belonged to Mike Roberts, and he was in the congregation. Horatio then made his way down the central aisle, stopping by Mike who was sitting at the end of a pew halfway down the aisle and asked him to wait behind. He carried on to the church doors and stood there for a while shaking hands with members of the congregation, and there were many who wanted to shake the hand of this very charismatic priest, and to thank him for his words that afternoon. They had stirred some guilt feeling amongst some of them and they knew they had to do better.

The sun was brilliant in the late afternoon, and as he stood just outside the church doors it shone directly on Horatio's hair giving it the look of burnished gold. Tommy was one of the last to leave the church with his mother, and when he reached Horatio, he said, "WOW! Father, your hair looks like it's on fire."

His mother horrified instantly said, "Don't be rude Tommy,"

"But, it does Mom."

Smiling Horatio said, "Its' fine, Tommy's mom...Sorry I don't know your name?"

"Aileen Casey."

"And a fine Irish name that is."

"Thank you Father," Aileen said blushing.

"Are you enjoying your visit to New York Father?"

"Yes, I am, very much." Horatio politely replied, though he wasn't too sure at the moment.

Tommy piped up then and asked, "Can we play some more basketball before you go home Father?"

"I would like that Tommy, depends when Father Downey has his next session with you, but I will be there if possible."

Looking at Tommy, Aileen said, "I'd better get this boy of mine home before he says anything else. He just loves Father Downey's boys club, and it is a god send for me as he misses his father so much." Horatio looked at her with a question in his eyes, and she said, "He died two years ago in Afghanistan." Horatio expressed his sympathy, and looking up to the sky whispered "Please, bring my boy home safely."

As Aileen was walking away she was thinking what a charming, handsome, sexy man this priest friend of Father Downey's was. Then she went all hot and thought..."For goodness sake, he's a priest." She wondered why these thoughts had come into her mind as she hadn't looked at another man since her husband's death, let alone a man who was a priest. But my god, he is gorgeous she thought and she went all hot again.

"Mom why are you going all red in the face," asked Tommy anxiously.

"Nothing to worry about Tommy; the sun is just too hot for me this afternoon."

Unknown to Aileen, Horatio was thinking about her as well as he gazed at her walking away. He liked what he saw; she was a lovely looking woman. In fact he thought she was beautiful. And it surprised him; he had not expected such thoughts to come into his mind, and certainly not at this time. Personal interest in a woman was not on the horizon for him these days, and had not been for a long time now, but feelings he thought were dead were definitely aroused. Then tearing his gaze away from her he turned and went back inside the church.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Horatio closed the church doors and looked around for Mike Roberts who was no longer sitting in the pew where he last saw him. Drat, he thought, had the man not waited behind as he asked him to. Hearing voices coming from the vestry, behind the pulpit, he wandered over and found Mike Roberts talking to Michael, and Jerry.

"Ah! There you are Horatio, thought we had lost you" said Jerry, "I was just going to come and find you to call you back in."

Horatio sensing no urgency in any of them thought that maybe this charade would all be over soon.

"Well I'm here now," said Horatio with raised eyebrows, and a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "I was just enjoying the afternoon sunshine talking to a few members of your congregation as they were leaving, just as you would expect a priest to do; right Jerry?"

Jerry grimaced at the stare Horatio was giving him, and thinking that Horatio could be so damned sarcastic at times.

"I have just finished talking to young Tommy's mom." It was very pleasant talking to her; she obviously loves her son dearly."

"Ah, yes, the lovely Aileen. Did you know she is a friend of Sharon's?"

"No, how could I Jerry?"

"Anyway, what is going on here? Has Mike provided any more information so that we can help him sort out the mess he's in?"

"Surely, you can put Mike and his family into witness protection Michael so that John can come back into the world of the living," said Horatio, with his tongue in his cheek.

Michael sighed, "Yes, he has Horatio, and yes I could."

"But let me first say, you were something else this afternoon. If I hadn't known otherwise I would never have guessed you were not a true priest...you were really remarkable my friend. In fact you were so good I think you may have missed your true vocation."

Michael chuckled, "And I know Jerry agrees with me, don't you Jerry?"

Jerry smiled and replied, "I knew he would be good Michael, I told you that right from the start."

Horatio decided now was the time to let them know he knew this was all a sham.

"OK, guys let's stop this whole charade right now. John is no more missing than I am a bloody priest."

Michael and Jerry looked at him aghast..."What do you mean Horatio? What makes you think this is a sham?" asked Michael with a straight face.

But before Horatio could answer, Mike Roberts convulsed with laughter... "Sorry guys, I can't keep this up."

Just then the church doors opened and hearing footsteps coming down the aisle, Jerry said, "Here is someone you need to see Horatio," gently pushing him outside the vestry, to be met with the sight of John Kelly and Sharon walking towards them grinning all over their faces.

Horatio stood there for a minute just shaking his head from side to side at John, and then they both stepped forward at the same time and hugged each other as John said, "It's so good to see you Horatio, it really is my friend."

Stepping back, Horatio took all of them in his glance, and said, "Okay, just what was this charade all about?"

Looking at the others, John said, "I think it's my job to explain this."

"Horatio, I am a very happy and changed man these days." Drawing Sharon in close to him, he continued, "Falling in love with Sharon is the best thing that has ever happened to me. When she started to work for Michael I was feeling low although I didn't really understand why. Life had just become all work. The private jobs that came along were mostly boring, so I welcomed the jobs that Michael threw at me. These were far more challenging. In fact, the more work he gave me the better; always been a bit of a workaholic...much like you Horatio, and Michael. Anyway, as you now know we fell in love and I couldn't be any happier."

"Over the past few months Sharon has made me see that I was working and not allowing any pleasure in my life. Trouble is, having pleasure in my life usually ended with me getting hurt so I guess I blocked pleasure out of my life to some extent. However, she showed me that it is okay to have some fun, and life should not be all work and no play, and I love her so much." John paused for a moment as he looked lovingly into Sharon's eyes. Then continuing he said, "Because I am happy these days, and Sharon and I wanted you to be at our wedding Horatio, we started to think about how we could get you to New York for a couple of weeks, you rarely visit here now. So we decided we would try to get you here earlier under the pretence of needing your help. We wouldn't have got you here early any other way. But, apart from the wedding, there was another reason behind this. We wanted to try to and make you see a lighter side of life. You have shut yourself away far too long since Marisol's death and all you think about is that job of yours."

Horatio glared fiercely at John, but undeterred John continued.

"The first of April was the perfect day to start, as the Cardinal was due in Miami that day. The fact it was April fool's day was a coincidence, as Michael has already told you Horatio."

"We actually contacted Kyle as well to see what he thought, and he was all for it as he has been worried about you having no life outside the job. In fact that son of yours thought that what we were planning was really funny."

"You contacted Kyle...how?" I have his email address Horatio, remember you gave it to me last time you were here," said Michael.

Noticing that Horatio was looking really stern now, John started to feel that maybe they had gone too far. He gave him a worried quizzical look, but Horatio gave him a broad smile and he relaxed.

Michael stepping in asked,"Where did we go wrong Horatio? I thought we did pretty well."

"Oh, believe me you were all brilliant, but you forgot one thing... My unique powers of observation, which I have according to Cardinal Benedetti anyway," said Horatio laughing.

"To start with, anything unusual occurring in Miami on April fool's day is treated with suspicion at the crime lab. We have our share of pranksters. The fact that both Cardinal Benedetti and you Jerry contacted me on the same day initially raised some questions in my mind."

"Although I was suspicious about what Cardinal Benedetti told me I never believed he would be involved in any sort of trickery, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt, and decided to believe you really did have a problem back here in New York."

"Remind me Jerry, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER to trust the clergy again."

Jerry just grinned.

"By the way Michael, how come you had enough sway with James Burton, for him to approve my leave to come to New York?"

"I know him from Law School Horatio; he took the same courses as me, but decided he didn't want to be a lawyer before the final course. And do you know what Horatio? He also thought you had been working too hard, and that the job was engulfing you. So, he was pleased to go along with us."

Horatio shrugged his shoulders..."The job is my life."

"That's just it Horatio...it shouldn't be," said Michael.

"Hark who's talking" muttered Horatio.

Horatio continued, "Anyway once we reached your office on Thursday Michael, and I met and heard Sharon's story, I was almost persuaded, especially after your story about the drug deal. You really went to town there my friend. You were amazing, but being a lawyer you know how to put a case across. That was some story."

"But, Horatio, I swear that was all absolutely true, except the part about John going missing."

Michael laughing added, "I could never have made up a story like that. It just had to be a true one."

"Well, I didn't believe John would have needed to chase after O'Reilly. He would have taken O'Reilly out for sure."

"You're spot on Horatio, John did take him out; he had no choice. O'Reilly shot at him first."

"Well that's when I started to be suspicious again Michael especially when picking up my jacket to leave your office, I caught you giving Sharon a wink," said Horatio with a smirk on his face. "Mind you that could have been because you thought you had me on board."

"But Mike spoke to me just a bit too easily."

"Also, when he told me he shot John and that he was alive, I had no doubt in my mind that had that been the case, John would have moved heaven and earth to get in touch with you Michael, whatever, the circumstances."

"It was at this point I finally decided you were having me on. But, I decided to play along with you today for my own amusement and just in case I was wrong."

Horatio turning his attention now to Jerry said, "And as for you my friend...what a deceiver you turned out to be. But, I felt with John supposedly missing there didn't seem to be enough urgency about trying to find him. Life was going on too casually in my opinion."

"But one thing I really don't understand Jerry is how Cardinal Benedetti let himself get involved?"

"Horatio just because he is a Cardinal and I am a priest does not mean we can't be human in our vocations. Although you may not think so the Cardinal has always been concerned about you, and when I explained the reason for getting you up here, he was happy to go along with helping us."

"Okay, fair enough. It worked then didn't it, as he was the main factor in me deciding to initially trust the situation was for real?"

"Anyway, putting that aside I have to say that I really enjoyed the basketball sessions with the boys. I have actually just promised young Tommy I would have another session at the club dependent on if you have any more sessions scheduled before I leave."

"So that's it game over, where do we go from here? Your wedding is still six days away John. I could return to Miami and come back, although admittedly a bit tight."

"Don't you dare slip away Horatio Caine," said John. "We were always going to finish this game today so you could have some free time in New York. This was the whole point in getting you here early."

"The first thing we are going to do though is have you come to dinner at Sharon's this evening; Michael and Jerry are also coming and Aileen Casey has been invited."

"Did she know about this as well?"

"No Horatio, she wasn't involved at all; Right now she thinks you are a genuine priest friend off Jerry's" said Sharon.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Jerry and Horatio arrived at Sharon's apartment that evening, Aileen and Michael were already there and on seeing Aileen, Horatio gave her a friendly smile and said, "Good to see you again Mrs Casey."

"Horatio please call me Aileen." He looked at her bemused when he heard his name, and she continued, "Sharon told me all about what has been going on the last few days."

"Ah...That's a relief, so I don't have to pretend to be Father O'Malley all night then." Horatio said laughing.

Then taking a quick glance around him he asked, "Where's John?"

"Oh! He's gone missing again Horatio," said Michael laughing.

"Take no notice of him Horatio," said Aileen. "John's in the kitchen with Sharon."

"Is young Tommy here?"

"Yes, but he's very tired. He had something to eat and is asleep in Sharon's bedroom."

At that moment Sharon came into the lounge with a tray of aperitifs, and placing it on the coffee table told them to help themselves, while waiting for dinner to be served, and welcomed Horatio at the same time telling him to make himself comfortable.

Horatio made his way to the sofa as the single armchairs were already occupied by Jerry and Michael, and he indicated Aileen should join him. He didn't for once see Michael and Jerry give a knowing smile to each other. They only had a few minutes conversation before Sharon served dinner in the dining room. After they had eaten the wonderful meal Sharon had served up, John replenished their wine glasses and then raising his own glass said, "Here's to wonderful friends."

They all raised their glasses in acknowledgement.

Then John continued speaking..."While we are together, Sharon and I would just like to go over a few details concerning the wedding for Horatio's benefit."

"The wedding is going to be a small affair with only close friends invited. It will take place at Saint Agnes's next Saturday at 2.30 pm, and Jerry will perform the marriage ceremony. As there will only be twelve of us, including Mike Roberts, his wife and two daughters, we have booked a table at the Waterside Club with a choice of menu, rather than a set menu. We were going to book a private room, but the views from the main restaurant out across the East River are stunning, so the manager has agreed to set up a table for us in a corner of the main Restaurant, that overlooks the river, and which will be sectioned off with trellis screens for some privacy."

"Aileen as Sharon's best friend has agreed to be her Maid of Honour, and Michael is going to be my Best Man. This leaves us with just one thing to organise, and Sharon wants to ask you something Horatio."

Horatio gave Sharon a quizzical look and she said, "Horatio, I would like to ask you if you could walk me down the aisle as a friend."

Horatio, very touched replied, "Sharon, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to walk you down the aisle and hand you over to John."

Sharon stood up; walked round the table and standing behind him wrapped her arms around his neck, and said, "Thank you Horatio, this means a lot to me." Then she pecked him on the cheek and returned to her chair.

Then Horatio spoke, "I have some questions though. In that role am I expected to make a speech? And what is the dress code and by that I mean are dress suits the order of the day or smart suits and have you a color theme?"

"No speech's Horatio. This is going to be a very low key wedding; we just want to enjoy the company of a few good friends on our special day, with a celebration meal together following the ceremony. Dress code is informal. That very smart Armani grey suit you are wearing tonight is perfect. John and Michael will also be wearing grey."

"Okay Sharon, I'd better wrap this one up in cotton wool for the coming week then," said Horatio with eyes twinkling as he answered her.

Stop flashing those gorgeous blue eyes of yours at me Horatio. If I didn't love John so much I could fall for you," causing them all to laugh and Horatio to blush. Then Sharon chuckled and looking at John added, "Mind you my husband to be has gorgeous blue eyes as well." John just grinned at her in amusement and then gave her a mischievous look that told her she may be in for trouble later that night, but nice trouble she thought as she grinned back at him.

Aileen noticing Horatio had blushed thought he looked so sweet when he blushed. She was enjoying the evening in his presence; he was every bit as charismatic as she had thought he was that afternoon in and outside of the church. Apart from his looks she loved listening to his hypnotic voice; slightly raspy and one you could listen to for hours, and she knew he had had the congregation in the church mesmerised by his voice that afternoon. His words had been meaningful, but she thought the words got through strongly due to the singer of the words and not so much the song, strong as the words were.

Sharon served coffee next and then they all spent the rest of the evening happily talking and laughing together. Sharon was particularly happy as Horatio and Aileen seemed to be getting on well with each other, she felt these two were well matched, and had been hoping with the best of intentions that these two friends of hers would hit it off.

The evening was in fact, going well for Horatio, he was enjoying talking to Aileen He discovered she had been a receptionist at a local solicitor's office, which had to close for economic reasons, and that she was now out of a job. He sympathised with her, but she told him she wasn't particularly unhappy as she had decided to have some time for herself and Tommy before applying for a new job. She told him that she was financially sound enough to have a break and now was her chance. It was also perfect for her at the moment, as Tommy had just started his school spring vacation.

Horatio confided in her by telling her a little about his job back in Miami and that though he had been born in New York and despite the connections he still had to New York, he thought of Miami as being his home now. He also told her a bit about his work colleagues and Aileen sensed that he was very proud of his team. But, he fell short of telling her anything more personal for now.

By the end of the evening though Horatio was feeling very, very comfortable in Aileen's company and he was very attracted to her even though he had only known her for a few hours, and which he couldn't understand as he hadn't had any strong feelings for a woman since Marisol's death. But, right now he knew he wanted to see this beautiful lady again, with a wonderful figure, shoulder length brunette hair, and big brown seductive eyes. So, just before he and Jerry left, he asked her if he could see her and Tommy the following day. He was delighted when she said yes. So, asking for her address he made arrangements to call on her around noon the next day.

Soon after, Michael lifted the still sleeping Tommy up from Sharon's bed, carried him out to his car and drove him and Aileen home, while John drove Jerry and Horatio back to the Rectory.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monday morning, having first confirmed with Jerry that he was welcome to stay at the Rectory for the remainder of his time in New York, Horatio phoned the nearest car rental firm and arranged the rental of a Honda Civic, a medium size car. He didn't want anything too big for the streets of New York. The rental firm agreed to deliver it to the Rectory within the hour. While waiting for this to arrive he had a coffee with Jerry, and told him he was going to pick Aileen and Tommy up for an afternoon out together. Jerry smiled, all seemed to be working out well.

Horatio arrived at Aileen's apartment just a little after midday, and Tommy opened the door before he even had a chance to ring the bell. "Horatio, mommy told me we were going out together."

"That's right Tommy."

Aileen appeared then and welcomed him with a smile and invited him in and as he stepped inside the apartment, he said, "I take it you have told Tommy about me not really being Father O'Malley."

As Aileen showed him into the lounge she answered, "Yes I have Horatio, thought I should get that sorted before we go out."

"How did he take it?"

"I thought he was okay, but not sure now as he seems to have something on his mind."

"Why did you tell lies, Horatio?"

"TOMMY," yelled Aileen in horror.

"It's okay Aileen," and turning to Tommy, Horatio said, "Come and sit next to me on the sofa and I will try to explain."

Tommy did as he was bid, and Horatio taking his hands in his own and looking Tommy straight in the eyes said, "You're right Tommy, I did lie in pretending to be a priest. I did this as I was trying to help some friends find out the truth about something. But Tommy, if you are wondering if I lied about what I said from the pulpit in church or when we were playing basketball, none of what I said was a lie. I promise you that everything I said was the truth."

"So, you didn't lie when you said I was your friend?"

Now Horatio could see what the boy was really troubled about. He ruffled Tommy's head and giving him a gentle hug answered, "No I didn't Tommy. You're one of my best friends. Never forget that."

Aileen looking on thought how good Horatio was with her son. It saddened her to think that Tommy's father had been lost to them. Tommy was a naturally good boy but still needed a man's guidance in his life.

Horatio stood up and looking at Aileen asked, "Where would you like to go - anywhere special? I've hired a car for a few days."

"Can we go down to see the ferry boats Horatio?" Tommy asked.

"If that's what you want to do then that's what we will do. Fancy a ferry boat ride as well?"

"YES, PLEASE" said Tommy hopping about in excitement.

Then Horatio asked. "Is that okay with you Aileen? Or would you prefer to do something different?"

"The ferry sounds good Horatio and thank you for appeasing my son."

So that afternoon Horatio drove down to the Whitehall Ferry Terminal in Lower Manhattan, parked the car safely in the parking garage in Water Street, the closest garage to the ferry he could get, and then they walked to the Terminal Building taking just 12 minutes. It was a free ferry and they boarded the 3:00 pm scheduled ferry, which would take 25 minutes to cross to Staten Island. He had already agreed with Aileen en route they wouldn't stay long, the trip was merely to give Tommy a ride on the ferry. From the ferry deck they had a perfect view of the Statue of Liberty, and Ellis Island, and Tommy really excited started asking questions. So Horatio told him a little bit about their history as they passed by, Tommy listening with rapt attention as he did so. Horatio was beginning to realise that young as he was the boy had a thirst for knowledge.

They reached Staten Island at 3.3O, and then had a short walk around the terminal, stopping for drinks at one of the terminal coffee bars, which also sold cold drinks. Aileen and Horatio had coffees while Tommy had an orange cold drink. Then they caught the 4:00 pm return ferry.

On the return trip as they leant against the rails looking at the skyscrapers and bridges as they drew close to Lower Manhattan, Horatio placed an arm round Aileen's shoulders and pulled her close to him, and looking at her face, couldn't resist kissing her gently on the mouth, and he was very happy as she responded. He felt good and he placed his other arm round Tommy's shoulders and pulled him close so that he didn't feel left out.

When they arrived back at Aileen's now 6:30 pm she invited Horatio to dinner which he accepted, then left at 9:00 pm having first made arrangements to see her and Tommy the next day. Before leaving though he gave her a soft kiss on the mouth, followed by a hug, and she thanked him for a lovely afternoon. As she watched him drive away she was feeling happy at the thought she and Tommy would be seeing him the following day.

The next morning after his now customary chat and breakfast with Jerry, Horatio booked his flight back to Miami for Sunday, and then went shopping. He made his way to a nearby store that he knew from memory sold his favourite Armani suits and was pleased to find this was still the case. There was no way he was going to wear his old suit to the wedding. He found one he liked, a slightly darker grey than the suit he had worn to Sharon's on Sunday. The sleeves had to be shortened a fraction though so he left it there to pick up later in the week.

Having accomplished what he wanted to do, he drove to Aileen's. From there they went to Central Park, had lunch in the Boathouse Restaurant and Horatio then took Aileen and Tommy for a boat ride on the lake. He enjoyed rowing, and it was really peaceful on the lake. Aileen and Tommy kept trailing their fingers in the water, the sun was shining and they were enjoying themselves. A visit to the Zoo followed, and Tommy was over the moon; he looking at the animals. Strolling around the Zoo Horatio took hold of Aileen's left hand in his right and now and again Tommy grabbed his other hand skipping by his side. After the Zoo, they returned to the park and sat down for a while by the lake with Horatio still holding Aileen's hand bringing it up to his mouth to kiss now and again, while looking deeply into her eyes at the same time his action letting her know he had feelings for her. God she was beautiful he was thinking as they sat peacefully, not just her looks, but beautiful in her nature as well, and he knew he was truly smitten with her.

Glancing at his watch a little later on Horatio decided it was time to make a move as he had a plan, which he had already asked if Aileen would be okay with and she had agreed. Looking at Tommy now who had just returned from the water's edge, he said, "You know on Sunday I said I would play basketball with you again before I go home...how about this evening? Father Downey told me this morning there is a club session for you young ones tonight." Tommy grabbed Horatio's knees and hopping about in excitement answered, "YES PLEASE."

So Horatio drove back to Aileen's, picked up Tommy's basketball gear, and also stopped at the Rectory so he could change into his track suit bottoms and trainers. Then they had over an hour's fun at the church hall. Jerry was already there and they just mixed in with the rest of the boys.

Aileen sat watching them and Jerry joined her for a minute. As he sat down Aileen said, "Horatio is so good with kids Jerry."

"He has a son Aileen," she looked at him enquiringly.

"But that is his story to tell." Standing up to return to the boys Jerry momentarily turned round, and because he thought it only fair to warn her said, "Horatio is a really good man Aileen, but he has some personal problems he finds hard to let go of."

Aileen was to remember those words later in the week.

Arriving at Aileen's later, Horatio went in for a coffee, and asked them if they would like another trip out the following day. Tommy's eyes gleamed, but Aileen concerned about all the time he was giving them much as she loved it, asked, "Are you sure Horatio, you're giving us so much of your time." He grinned and said in his best Irish voice, "Now don't you know, I'm just loving your company," making Aileen laugh.

"Look Aileen, my time is my own this week, and I really enjoy our time together, and I think you know what is happening here?"

"Yes, I do Horatio," said Aileen smiling. "But don't you want to spend some time with Michael and John?"

"Nope, they're both busy, and I would rather spend it with you anyway, and laughing he added, "AND, I rather think they planned we should be spending some time together don't you?"

"I was wondering since the weather is really good at the moment, how about we take the New York Beach Ferry to Sandy Hook; spend the day on the beach, and go swimming. What do you think?"

Tommy looked at his mom and said, "Please say YEEESSS."

"Okay scallywag," Aileen said laughing, "How about I make up a picnic Horatio?"

"That would be great"

Horatio ruffled Tommy's hair; kissed Aileen; and departed saying he would pick them up at 9:00 am.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wednesday morning dawned fine and sunny and because he decided they should leave a little earlier than he had suggested the previous evening Horatio phoned Aileen to let her know that due to the distance he had to drive to the ferry he would be arriving at her place half an hour earlier. He actually arrived a little earlier than this but Aileen and Tommy were ready so at 8.15 am they were on the road. He drove to the ferry terminal on 35th East Street, and because they had a couple of bags to carry he dropped Aileen and Tommy off at a convenient spot to wait for him while he parked his car in a garage within walking distance of the ferry, and Joining them fifteen minutes later, they were in time to catch the Sea Streak ferry scheduled for 10:30 am.

Once they boarded the ferry, they relaxed, sat down and enjoyed the crossing which was smooth and they reached Sandy Hook at 11:15 am. The first thing they did was to board the shuttle bus so that Tommy could see the Lighthouse and Fort Hancock. Then they dismounted the bus at Horseshoe Cove and found a nice spot on the beach, and settled down on the rugs Aileen had brought with her for this purpose. Although a nice warm day they decided it wasn't quite warm enough for swimming, so Horatio took Tommy for a walk along the beach pointing out various sea shore birds to him and when they returned to Aileen, they relaxed on the rugs and enjoyed the picnic Aileen had prepared for them.

When they finished eating, Tommy started looking around for sea shells first and then began building a sandcastle, while Aileen and Horatio were enjoying each others company. A little later on Horatio lay flat on his back for a few minutes, his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky and thinking this was the life, he hadn't felt this good for ages. Then he turned on his side and lifted himself up so he was resting on his left elbow and gave Aileen the sweetest smile and before she knew what was happening he sat up, leaned in towards her and kissed her on the mouth, lightly at first, and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly forgetting who else was around until Tommy yelled out,"I can see you kissing my mom Horatio," and couldn't stop giggling.

Aileen shrugged, "I can't take him anywhere." Horatio stood up; went across to Tommy; lifted him up; and twirled him around saying, "You're a little monster," and they ended up in a laughing heap on the sand, and then Horatio helped him finish building his sandcastle.

Soon after they packed up, brushed off any sand still stuck to their bodies and clothes and then they jumped back on the shuttle bus, caught the 5:45 pm ferry arriving back at 35th East Street at 6:20, and arriving back at Aileen's apartment just after 8:00 pm. Horatio stayed for a while, and after an exhausted Tommy had gone to bed, Horatio decided it was time to leave, it had been a long day, and even he was feeling tired now after being out in the fresh air all day. But before he did he enfolded Aileen in his arms and smiling asked, "Is there any chance I can take you out to dinner tomorrow night on our own?"

"I would love that Horatio," Aileen replied looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes. How she loved those blue eyes and his wonderful smile, and she felt so comfortable with him and right now she was hoping and praying that this relationship she was sure was building could endure, but she knew he was going home on Sunday, and that was a day she was not looking forward to. But she was going to make the most of every minute of his company while he was here. Then coming out of her thoughts she said, "I'll get Maeve, my next door neighbour to look after Tommy."

"Can she be trusted?"

"Yes, she's great, and she is also my friend, and he always sleeps over with her if I need to leave him. He likes Maeve."

Then Horatio looking deep into her brown eyes took Aileen's face in his hands, kissed her lingeringly, as he savoured the feel of her lips on his, and suddenly knowing he wanted more, he told himself to cool down, and still holding her face and because he wanted her to know he was serious he said, "I think I have fallen in love with you Aileen Casey."

Before Aileen had a chance to respond to his comment he added, "I will pick you up at 7.30pm," and then he dashed away, not waiting for her to see him out.

Aileen thought she had died and gone to heaven, because she had most certainly fallen in love with him, and that night as she lay in bed, she was having some fanciful thoughts.

Thursday morning dawned and after breakfast Horatio returned to his room, opened up his laptop and tried to contact Kyle, he was a bit concerned as he hadn't heard from him since he came to New York, but couldn't get a response, so decided to give Frank a call.

Picking up the call immediately Frank asked, "Missing Miami already Horatio."

"Strangely, not yet Frank," said Horatio, with a chuckle in his throat. " I'm at a loose end at the moment so thought I would touch base with you and let you know I will be home Sunday evening. How is everything your end?"

"All is mostly good Horatio. We have closed the Echemendia case, but you will not be happy."

Horatio sighed, "Okay, tell me the whole story."

"Well, it all turned out to be a big prank," said Frank laughing.

"Miguel Echemendia fired Ernesto Lopez two days prior to the robbery. Ernesto wasn't holding a grudge, but when he found out about the delivery he couldn't resist having some fun with the help of a couple of friends."

"Frank, how did Ernesto know about the Fernandez delivery?"

"Miguel's daughter overheard him making the arrangements, and she just happens to be Ernesto's girlfriend, and let it slip. The father didn't know she was involved with Ernesto."

"Anyway, after the robbery, the cigars were moved into one of his friends van, which was then calmly parked outside the friend's apartment. It seems that they hadn't realised Senor Lopez had overheard their discussion."

"During the evening of the day Senor Lopez spoke to you they returned the stolen cigars to the factory, breaking the padlock on the rear door to get in. They replaced the padlock with a new one and pushed the key under the doors. Miguel saw the cigars immediately he got into work the morning you left for New York, with a note of apology stuck to one of the boxes explaining it had been an early April fool's prank. And the cheeky devils left the toy guns they used alongside the note. He was furious and phoned us straight away. But when he calmed down, he saw the funny side of it and decided not to press any charges."

"Was the witness, Pedro Gonzalez involved, or Carlos Mechosa the van owner?"

"No Horatio, it was sheer coincidence that Gonzalez saw them, and Mechosa didn't have a clue. He didn't press charges either. But, he did tear Ernesto off a strip."

"I hope you seriously reprimanded Ernesto and friends for wasting precious police time."

"We certainly did Horatio, and they are doing some voluntary community work."

"Is Senor Lopez Okay? The poor man must have been mortified."

"Yes, he was Horatio. But Eric was really good with him when he came into the station to offer his apologies for his nephew's behaviour. He wanted to see you personally, but Eric explained you had gone to New York, so he wrote you a note of apology which you will find in your desk on your return, with a box of Cuban cigars."

"We are not supposed to accept gifts Frank, you know that."

"Yes, Horatio, but he was so agitated, we accepted on your behalf."

"Okay, not to worry."

"Thanks for the update Frank. I have to go now, things to do."

"Okay Horatio, see you when you get back."

Not long after his cell phone rang, and picking up the call he noted with relief it was his son. "Kyle, are you alright? I tried to contact you earlier but failed."

"I'm fine Dad, I'm at home. My unit was unexpectedly given orders to return home for a month's break, and I wanted to surprise you."

"Dad, I know you're in New York. Are you okay? I knew what they planned for you."

Chuckling Horatio replied, "Oh yes Kyle, I'm okay, but remind me to talk to you about that when I return home on Sunday."

"Or, maybe you would like to join me here? I could move into a hotel with you?"

"No Dad, I'd rather just chill out until you return, I could do with a break from traveling."

"Okay son, but as you are home could you pick me up from Miami International on Sunday? That would save me getting a cab. My flight leaves JFK at 1:30 pm and is due to land at 5:00 pm.

"Okay Dad, will do - look forward to seeing you. Love you."

"Love you too Kyle"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you to all who visit and read this story, and thank you to all who also review. You are all much appreciated.

WARNING...This next chapter is the reason this story was given an M rating.

Chapter 14

Thursday evening, Horatio looking smart in light grey slacks, white shirt, open at the neck, and black jacket called for Aileen at 7:30 pm, and when she opened the door he gasped, "WOW" you look stunning Aileen." She was wearing a wine colored body hugging sleeveless midi dress, with a soft v-neckline adorned with an asymmetric frill flattering the fitted dress, and had a single off the shoulder sleeve, left side of dress. And to go with this she was wearing black dainty high heel ankle strap sandals. Horatio was spell bound for a minute as his eyes continued to take in her appearance; this woman he had fallen in love with was simply looking drop dead gorgeous.

Aileen smiled inwardly with satisfaction as she watched him, she had been wondering if she had chosen well for tonight and going by the look on his face she knew she had, and was happy, she so wanted this evening to go well. This might be the last night they saw each other; tomorrow evening was the eve of Sharon's wedding and she guessed the men would have a boy's night out. Then it was the wedding on Saturday so they would all be busy and not much time for each other and then he would be off. Seeing him standing there right in front of her looking so handsome and with his head tilted as he smiled at her so sweetly she knew without any shadow of doubt, that she loved this man who had suddenly come into her life from out of the blue. She had never believed in love at first sight, now she did, and was dreading him going home on Sunday.

Coming away from her thoughts she found her voice, "Thank you Horatio and you look pretty good yourself, and so handsome."

Horatio with a twinkle in his eyes said, "Thank you Ma'am."

Then looking at her bare shoulders he asked, "Shame as it would be to cover those beautiful shoulders of yours Aileen, but do you have a wrap of some sort as we are going down by the river waterfront and we will be dining outside?"

"Yes, I have a matching cashmere wrap. I'll be with you in a minute. But come in Horatio."

He stepped inside and made his way to the lounge, and within seconds she returned with her wrap and purse. Taking the wrap from her he draped it around her shoulders unable to resist kissing her on both shoulders first, which sent shivers down her back. He could feel what happened and smiled as he said, "This wrap is perfect...and so are your shoulders. In fact, let me do that again," and lifting her wrap he promptly kissed them again, making her smile and raise her shoulders with pleasure.

Then he asked, "Did Tommy go to your friends with no problems."

"Yes, I took him over there at 6:00 pm. He was happy, and I left him telling Maeve all about the lovely trips out you have given us the last few days."

Then they left for the restaurant. Horatio had booked a table at an Italian Restaurant on the river waterfront earlier in the day, and having been asked whether he wanted to sit inside or outside on the upper deck, with a view over the waterfront, he chose the latter.

On arrival, the waiter escorted them to their table which was nice as it was in a secluded corner and Aileen was enchanted, and glancing across the waterfront said, "This is such a beautiful spot Horatio, such a romantic setting." He smiled, happy that she was happy, and pleased he had chosen this one He was out of touch with all the smaller restaurants these days, but Jerry of all people had come up trumps for him. He had heard about the popularity of this one.

Horatio ordered the wine, Aileen leaving it to him to choose, and when the waiter returned with the wine he also had a red rose with him, and passed it to Horatio saying, "For the beautiful lady Senor." Horatio took it and with a smile handed it to Aileen who shyly muttered," I'm sorry you got caught with that Horatio."

"But I didn't Aileen, I organised it with the waiter to bring you a rose...a rose for a very, very beautiful lady."

"Thank you, it was a lovely thing to do." He responded by lifting her right hand to his mouth, and kissing it said, "My pleasure sweetheart."

They ordered their meals next, both wanting the steak with trimmings and spent the next two hours enjoying their meals, sipping their wine, and enjoying the surroundings.

Then as they sat there with coffees, Horatio took both of Aileen's hands in his and looking into her eyes said, "You know I don't only think I have fallen in love with as I said last night, I definitely am in love with you. I don't know how it has happened so quick, we have only known each other a few days, but I know I love you Aileen."

"Horatio, I love you too, very much."

He leaned across the table and gave her the softest, sweetest kiss on the lips, and then noticing some couples were now dancing slowly to the soft background music that had been playing for a while, Horatio stood up; held a hand out to Aileen, "Care to dance now," he asked. Aileen, leaving her wrap behind, took his hand and Horatio drew her up and into his arms and they started dancing, slowly to the romantic music being relayed from inside the restaurant to the outside deck.

Responding to the romantic atmosphere Horatio drew her in close to his body thinking how good she felt against him. He kissed her on her left shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You are one sexy lady Aileen Casey, and you are intoxicating me." He nuzzled her neck, and his hands started wandering down her back, as he started to think he wanted to take her to bed tonight, but then he suddenly pulled away from her, as from nowhere Marisol invaded his brain, as she did sometimes. "But why now?" he wondered when he had started to be happy. It ruined the evening he felt vulnerable and he was instantly worried that what was going on with Aileen was all happening too quick and it wasn't fair of him to lead her along while he believed this relationship, much as he would like it to, could not work. He knew he loved her, but had to return to Miami on Sunday, no doubt about that, so best to cool it now, before it became even harder to do so. It was already going to be hard enough. This all went through his mind in seconds and he was stunned, and shook his head wondering what the hell had just happened.

Aileen surprised and hurt that Horatio had pulled away from her as if in distaste asked with moisture glistening in her eyes, "Did I do something wrong Horatio?"

Horatio moving her into a corner, away from the lights, took her face in his hands, "Aileen, I think it is impossible for you to do anything wrong. It's me sweetheart." But rather than tell her about Marisol's intrusion into his brain he said, "I love you, but this has all taken my breath away and I'm sorry I'm not ready for the speed this is happening. It's going too fast, and I have to go back to Miami on Sunday and long distance relationships never seem to work. I should never have let this happen; it hasn't been fair to you."

"But what you did was so sudden Horatio...I thought we were having a good time. What happened to make you suddenly decide all this?"

Frowning now and looking at her with compassion, he simply answered. "I don't know...I was feeling so good and then realised how close to Sunday we are and realisation hit me." He just couldn't tell her another woman invaded his brain while he was holding her so close; no woman would understand that.

"Okay Horatio, I understand," said Aileen, utterly dejected. She didn't really understand - all the signs tonight had been so good, but she muttered, "We can still be good friends can't we?"

Horatio embraced her and holding her really tight whispered, "Friends for life, sweetheart."

"I think we had better get you home now." Aileen nodded her head in agreement not trying to make any protest about what he said, he had clearly meant what he said and right now she was hurting. They returned to their table where Aileen picked her wrap up, while Horatio settled the bill.

As Horatio drove Aileen home she was silent all the way and looked so sad, and he started to feel really bad at the way he had handled this. She hadn't deserved any of this and she had looked so beautiful for him tonight, and right now he was feeling a real shit. Deep in his heart he wanted this relationship. He had to make this up to her somehow...they had John and Sharon's wedding to get through. And then for the first time ever he felt angry with Marisol and in anguish he mentally said to himself, "Why oh why did you come through to me tonight Marisol, why? And just when I was feeling happier than I have felt for a long time now. My guilt for your death is never going to leave me is it? I can't take this into a new relationship it isn't fair on the person I now love."

Reaching her apartment and seeing her safely to the door, Aileen asked, "Will you come in for a coffee Horatio – as a friend?" He hadn't the heart to refuse, so followed her in.

While Aileen was making the coffee Horatio made a bee line for the sofa and sat down, having first taken his jacket off as he was hot. He glanced around and saw some of Tommy's toys in a corner and smiled. This was a part of life that he had missed out on with Kyle, and sighed, as he thought he would miss her boy as well...Tommy had stolen his heart.

"That was a big sigh Horatio," said Aileen as she came into the lounge and placed the coffees on the coffee table.

"Come here sweetheart," and grabbing her hand Horatio pulled her down on the sofa next to him. He placed an arm round her shoulders and drawing her close to him said, "We have been getting on so well this week, and I meant it when I said I love you. I'm am so sorry for being a jerk and spoiling the evening. But tell me about your husband Aileen. Can you let him go and move on?"

Aileen went silent for a minute, and Horatio berated himself for asking such a question.

"Nice one Caine," he muttered to himself."You are doing everything just right tonight."

But Aileen started talking. "Horatio, I loved Jack with all my heart, and of course he will always be a part of me. We were married for 12 years, and Tommy came along six years after we were married. Jack was so proud of his little boy; it had taken a long time for me to get pregnant and we never managed it again. This last two years I have missed him so much, but sometimes I have been angry with him as well. I never wanted him to go to Afghanistan, although he had no choice; it was heart breaking having to tell Tommy that his daddy was never coming home again, and although he has been a naturally good boy it has been hard work bringing him up on my own. He is such an inquisitive boy it is hard to keep up with him sometimes, although in a way it helped me as I had to stay strong for him, and we got through the tough times together. But I have often felt lonely even though I have Tommy, and good friends like Sharon, John, Michael and Jerry.

Horatio caressed her face, saying, "It's the loneliness that can be unbearable."

Aileen frowning and looking him straight in the eyes, continued. "I have never looked at or cared about another man since Jack's death, but you coming into our lives Horatio has shown that I can love again. You have made me feel so happy and cared for in this short week and I know I could move forward if it was with you."

Then she shrugged and asked. "Tell me your story Horatio; it's obvious you have a troubled mind. What has hurt you so much that you cannot seem or want to move forward?"

In response and for the first time ever in his life Horatio poured his heart out apart from details of his childhood; he told her about his brother Raymond, Yelina, and Ray Junior. About his marriage and love for Marisol; her cancer; her wanting a baby and her murder, which he blamed himself for, and how guilty he still felt about that. He told her about Julia, and finding out he had a son from their relationship and how much he had missed out on Kyle's early years as he didn't know about him until the boy was sixteen, and that it wasn't easy for Kyle to accept him at first. But with time they had bonded, and they loved one another. He finished by telling her that Kyle had been serving in Afghanistan, but just today he had learned he was home for a month's break.

Aileen now recalling Jerry's comments a couple of days earlier, understood what he had been trying to tell her. She actually understood more than Horatio knew, she guessed that Marisol was at the root of what had happened tonight. He clearly carried an overwhelming guilt about that. She sat up, and turning her face to Horatio, kissed him lovingly on the mouth, and said, "I love you so much Horatio, can't we work this out somehow?"

Horatio moved her closer and holding her face in his hands kissed her on the forehead, and a moment later they were locked in each other's arms kissing each other passionately. They drew apart for a second both a bit dazed by the ferocity of what had just happened. Then Horatio enfolded Aileen in his arms again and could feel her heart thudding as his was, and he knew she was as aroused as he was. He leaned in and kissed her neck, her ear lobes, and then running his fingers through her hair as he looked deep into her brown eyes looking at him so seductively he said, "You know I want you don't you? Although after my behaviour tonight I don't deserve you."

His right hand nevertheless traveled over her left breast, then her hip, creeping under the hem of her dress, up along her left thigh, and then Aileen brushing his hand away stood up and gave him her hand. "Come with me Horatio, I want you to make love to me," she said leading him to her bedroom.

"I don't have any protection sweetheart. Because of the way I was feeling I meant to go to the gent's room at the restaurant before I became an idiot..." Aileen interrupted him and said, "Don't worry Horatio timing is good."

She sat down on the bed and undid the straps of her sandals and then standing up Horatio helped her out of her dress and panties catching his breath at her beauty. He started to undo his shirt, and Aileen said, "Let me Horatio." She unbuttoned his shirt for him, undid his trouser belt and unzipped him. And the next minute they were lying on her bed side by side. Horatio pushed himself up on one elbow; caressed Aileen's face with his right hand, kissed her and pulled her in tight to his body, overwhelmed at the intensity of his feelings for her. He then kissed her again and again, gently at first and then firmer as his passion was rising. Then he broke away and started caressing her body, first her breasts; her hips, moving down her long legs and back again. She had such silky skin and he loved the feel of it under his fingertips. Aileen responded to his exploration of her body and caressed him with equal passion. After a few minutes, Aileen's ardent response aroused Horatio to a point where he could not keep control of himself any longer and she gasped when he took possession of her, and whispered huskily in her ear, "This is where I want to be sweetheart."

A few minutes later, fully sated, they lay on their backs, both of them lost with their own thoughts.

Then coming away from his thoughts Horatio sat up, put his legs over the side of the bed and with a croak in his voice said, "Forgive me Aileen, I should never have allowed that to happen. I took advantage of you when we were both emotional."

Aileen sat up and knelt behind him placing her arms round his neck saying, "It's alright Horatio. I'm not asking anything of you that you can't give; we were just two people who needed to be loved tonight."

"But it was wonderful wasn't it?"

"Something for us to remember," she added as she lay down again.

Horatio groaning lay back on the bed, and turning on his side; pulled her into his arms saying, "It was perfect." Then caressing her cheek gently he felt dampness on her face." Oh Aileen, please don't cry sweetheart. The last thing in the world I wanted was to hurt you."

"It's alright Horatio; I just feel sad right now, thinking of what could have been."

"I'm also too old for you Aileen."

"Don't be silly Horatio, what is 12 years difference when in love."

Then with a quiver in her voice she asked, "Could you please just stay for the rest of the night."

Horatio running his fingers through her hair replied, "If that's what you want?"

She nestled in against him and before long he whispered, "I want to make love to you again. Is that okay?" Her answer was to snuggle in even closer and they made love once more before falling asleep in each other's arms.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Horatio awoke first in the morning and Aileen, still asleep, with his arm still around her was snuggled up against him with her head resting on his chest. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and then carefully removing his arm so he wouldn't disturb her he let her head fall gently on to the pillow. Picking his clothes up off the floor, he moved quietly into the shower room, showered and dressed. Then on returning to the bedroom and finding Aileen now awake and sitting up, and looking so desirable he said," "Stay there, I'll give you breakfast in bed."

"That would be lovely," she replied, and added, "Tommy will be back any minute now."

Horatio found a t-shirt on a stool and said, "In that case I think you had better put this on," throwing it to her and chuckled to himself as he left the room to go to the kitchen.

Just as he was about to start preparing breakfast the front door bell rang and as he opened the door Tommy came rushing in and said, "You're here early today Horatio."

Horatio grinned. Little did Tommy know he had been there all night, but he thought he should tell the boy the truth as he wasn't going to be around much longer today so he said, "Tommy, as we were so late last night I stayed here the night, but I will be going soon as there is a lot to do today before the wedding tomorrow. Just thought I would give your mom breakfast in bed, before I leave, want to help me?"

Tommy helped by telling Horatio what his mom usually liked for breakfast and told him where to find all the items. Fifteen minutes later Horatio took a tray into Aileen, fresh grapefruit, boiled egg, toast and coffee, but held on to it safely for a minute, while Tommy jumped on her bed and gave her a cuddle saying, "I helped Horatio get your breakfast Mom."

Aileen smiled up at Horatio, and whispered, "Thank you."

Then Aileen asked, "Were you a good boy last night Tommy?"

"Yes Mom."

Horatio smiled and left them alone, and sat down in the kitchen with a coffee. He wasn't hungry. When Aileen came into the kitchen later, he was standing up looking out of the kitchen window and moving across to him she placed her arms around his waist from behind and asked, "Are we okay Horatio?"

He turned and wrapping his arms around her whispered, "I hope so sweetheart, I want this to work between us, just give me some time to get my head sorted out."

Then stepping away from her he said, "I should go now. I have a few things to do this afternoon, and with the wedding tomorrow I think we should keep the rest of the day clear. You will no doubt be busy this evening anyway?"

Aileen nodded her head in acceptance, and taking her in his arms again Horatio said, "See you at Sharon's tomorrow." Then he kissed her and left, yelling out goodbye to Tommy.

Looking at him as he left, Aileen was thinking that she really hoped Horatio would get his head sorted, as she didn't want him walking away. Long distance relationship or not, she felt they could work something around this, but she wasn't going to put any pressure on him. If he needed space that is what he would have.

When he arrived back at the Rectory, Jerry was just going out but stopped to ask, "Did you and Aileen have a good evening and was the Restaurant all it was reputed to be?"

Horatio just replied, "Yes and yes Jerry."

After a shave and another shower, Horatio put his clothes away from last night and putting on a clean black t shirt and jeans he then left the Rectory and returned the rental car, collected his new suit and wandered around some stores trying to think of what he could get John and Sharon for a wedding gift. He was all out of ideas, and he was struggling, and thinking maybe he should have brought Aileen with him. Women liked shopping.

Meanwhile, at 2:00pm John phoned Jerry, and asked if it was alright for him and Michael to visit that evening as they thought it would be nice to have a friends get together before the wedding and before Horatio went home. Jerry thought it was a great idea, and John confirmed they would be there about 7 pm.

Jerry immediately phoned Horatio to let him know, as he wasn't sure what Horatio's plans were for the evening. Horatio was pleased, and told Jerry he had nothing planned and would get back as soon as he finished shopping for a wedding present. In the end he played safe and purchased a card and enclosed a gift voucher for a tidy amount to be spent at Macy's shopping store. Now satisfied he returned to the Rectory, looking forward to an evening with his friends.

There were smiles and hugs all round when John and Michael arrived a few minutes after 7:00 pm. They had collected pizza's on the way, and ate these accompanied by a glass of pale ale, and then moved on to coffee, not wanting to drink more any more alcohol on the eve of the wedding, and they had a good evening, chatting and laughing about old times.

Towards the end of the evening Michael said, "Well we all know for sure that John is about to move on with the lovely Sharon, but what about you Horatio? We know you've been seeing an awful lot of Aileen. Is there hope for you as well?" Michael asked this in innocence, he had no idea what had happened the previous night.

"Michael, I'm truly smitten with her," said Horatio in a choked voice. "But it's too hard," and he got up and walked over to the window. Jerry, Michael and John looked at each other concerned, Michael hadn't intended to upset Horatio, but he clearly had.

After staring out of the window for a few minutes with wistful eyes, Horatio returned to his seat. "It's just happened so fast. When I came to New York the last thing I expected was to meet and fall in love with such a wonderful woman. But thoughts of Marisol never leave my head, she is always there like a ghost that won't drift away, he said pushing his fist in his mouth in torment.

"I have to go home, and have time to think this through. But I want it to work, I really do."

Jerry decided to speak out, "Horatio, Marisol wouldn't want you to live like this. It wasn't your fault she died. And I'm sensing you're now very frustrated and angry and want to let her go, but still can't push that guilt feeling of yours aside. But, have you ever thought that Marisol's spirit is not at rest because you won't let her go? I'm telling you as both a priest and your friend, you really have to let her go Horatio. You can't go on like this, you really can't my friend."

"I know Jerry, and you might have something about her spirit not resting...I never thought of that before." Then frowning he added, "Could that be what she is trying to tell me?" Then he laughed and said, "That is too fanciful for words."

"Is it Horatio? I don't think so."

"Well that is your strong belief as a priest talking; I don't have strong beliefs any more."

"Sorry Jerry, I didn't mean any offence."

"None taken, but maybe, if you learned to pray a little more you would find some peace Horatio?"

Horatio smiled feebly and changed the subject, and asked, "How about you Michael, what are your plans for the future? Will you stand for re election again?"

"No Horatio, I have decided to call it a day. I think I've done my bit for New York. At the end of this term, in just two months now, I'm going to take a leaf out of John's book and have some personal time back in my life, but I will probably do some private work. Caitlin and Danny junior moved to Canada and she keeps asking me to visit, so I will take her up on that and visit her for a spell, and then who knows."

Michael paused for a second and laughing continued, "Perhaps, I should come and visit that sunshine city of yours Horatio, and look for a simple prosecutor's job in Miami."

"Actually that's not a bad idea Michael, would love to see you there."

"By the way guys, you talk about me not coming to New York often enough, but you know you're all most welcome to come and visit and stay at my place any time you like."

"Okay Horatio, we get the message," said Michael looking at John and Jerry.

At 11:00 pm John and Michael decided it was time to move. They had a wedding to get to the next day. As he was leaving, John took Horatio aside, and said, "Tomorrow is going to be busy so in case I forget, I want to thank you now Horatio for dropping everything and coming to New York, you are a truly good friend. I know it was a trick, but you didn't know that at first and came anyway."

"I hope we didn't go too far, and I hope that you have found some happiness here for a few days at least. Horatio hugged him and said, "Don't worry John, I've enjoyed myself. Get on your way and enjoy your wedding day. You and Sharon deserve to be happy." Then he handed John his present.

John still wasn't sure though and once outside the Rectory he asked Michael, "Did we go too far?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Michael. "At least he now knows he can love again, and that has to be a good thing. The only thing I worry about though is Aileen getting hurt here, I never realised the full extent of the problem Marisol has given him for so long. But, did you notice he seemed to be brighter after Jerry spoke to him, like he suddenly wanted to believe what Jerry was telling him. I think they will be alright, he clearly loves her, and we know she loves him."

After they had left however, Jerry returning to the lounge and finding Horatio sitting there looking so forlorn, decided he had to be firm with him and get him to talk. By asking some harsh pertinent questions he gradually persuaded Horatio to open up about the whole Marisol affair. The result being that Horatio finally broke down and wept as he had never wept before. Jerry had achieved his purpose.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Penultimate Chapter 16

Late Saturday morning Horatio took a cab to Sharon's apartment arriving in good time. Aileen opened the door and on entering the apartment he leaned in close to her and kissing her on the cheek, said, "You look absolutely stunning as you always do." Aileen was wearing an amethyst color, chiffon shift dress, with two tiny straps over her shoulders, and the dress moulded her figure to perfection. To go with the dress she was wearing matching strappy high heel sandals. Her hair was pulled into a chignon and Horatio couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly, but knowing this would probably mess up her lipstick, he stood behind her and trailed soft feather light kisses along her bare shoulders; nuzzled her neck, and blushed slightly at other thoughts that crept into his mind.

Aileen saw the endearing blush and smiling she moved to the coffee table and picked up a cream colored rose nosegay; walked back to him and pushed it into his jacket buttonhole. "You look really handsome Horatio; and that new suit is perfect." Then touching his cheek she asked, "Are you okay? You look a bit tired." He kissed her hand and replied, "I'm fine, Sweetheart, just had a restless night."

Sharon then emerged from her bedroom, dressed in a dusky pink two piece chiffon outfit with a matching hat. Moving across to her Horatio took hold of her hands saying, "Sharon, you look amazing. I'm so happy that you and John are finally getting together."

"What do you mean finally?"

"Well, I always thought you and John would make a good couple, even in the days it wasn't possible."

"Thank you Horatio, I will do my best to make him happy."

Then the doorbell rang; Michael had arrived to collect Aileen to take her to the church. He already had Tommy in the car as he had picked him up earlier and kept him under his wing while Aileen and Sharon prepared themselves for the wedding. Aileen picked up her posy of pink and cream freesias, and a nosegay for Michael, and they left immediately.

A few minutes later, Sharon and Horatio arrived at the church, in a chauffeur driven White Mercedes Benz. Aileen was waiting for them just inside the church doors. Horatio got out of the car, and taking Sharon's bouquet of cream and pink roses from her first, helped her out of the car and returned her bouquet. Then placing her left arm in his right arm he led her to the open church doors where Sharon hesitated, and said, "I'm so nervous Horatio."

"Take a deep breath Sharon," which she did and then smiled at him.

"Ready now?" asked Horatio. Sharon nodded in response.

"Here we go then."

They stepped through the open doors with Aileen following close behind, and as the music began, Sharon had asked for the Hymn Joyful, Joyful, we adore thee, to be played, they started to walk down the aisle. Sharon was grateful for the support of Horatio's strong arm; she really had felt nervous outside the church for a few seconds and she had no idea why, but he made her feel relaxed and she then focused her smiling eyes on John at the far end of the aisle who she loved dearly.

John watched her proudly all the way, and when Horatio handed her over to him he said, "Thank you my friend." And looking at Sharon, "You look beautiful."

Horatio sat down in the left front pew next to Tommy who had been sitting there as good as gold with Mike Roberts, his wife and two daughters sitting on the far side of him. He acknowledged them with a nod of his head, then smiling as Tommy grabbed his left hand, he sat back and enjoyed the wedding service along with the rest of the congregation. John and Sharon had invited only close friends to their wedding, neither of them had any remaining family alive, apart from Sharon's two boys, who couldn't make it, but were really happy she was getting married to John. However, there were a lot of local people in the congregation who knew them both well, and had come to join in the celebration of their marriage.

Once the Marriage ceremony was over, and John and Sharon had checked and signed the register, witnessed by Aileen, Michael and Horatio, they all walked back down the aisle, led by John and Sharon arm in arm, and with beaming smiles on their faces. They stopped every few seconds to shake hands with some of the local people accepting their good wishes. Horatio followed with Aileen on his arm, and Michael with an arm resting on Tommy's shoulders, and Mike Roberts and family trailed behind them.

After photographs were taken outside the church, John and Sharon left for the Waterside Club in the wedding car; while Horatio and Tommy sitting at the back and Aileen up front went in Michael's car, and Jerry traveled with Mike Roberts and his family once he had locked the church doors.

On the way Tommy touched Horatio on the arm and said, "Doesn't my Mom look pretty?"

Horatio looked at Aileen who had turned in her seat to look at them, and then back at Tommy and giving him a big smile replied, "Yes, she looks very, very pretty Tommy."

When they had all arrived at the Restaurant they were shown to a round table, which was in a wonderful position; in the left corner of the main restaurant right by the window and had been decorated nicely for a wedding party. And they all agreed the views across the river were stunning, even the children were excited at the view, especially Tommy as he could watch the boats.

The chosen meals, wine and service were excellent, and at the end off the meal, and at Michaels request, glasses of champagne were brought to the table for the adults and handed around, and juices for the children. Then Michael stood up and smiling said, "Normally you would expect me as best man to make a speech, but I had strong instructions not to make one, so as this is Sharon and John's special day, they get what they want and I won't make one."

He paused for a moment, and then as he withdrew a sheet of paper from his inside jacket pocket, he made them all laugh when he chuckled and said, "Or will I?"

Seeing John about to protest he laughed, screwed it up and said, "Just joking John, it's a blank page."

Then Michael picked his glass up and looking directly at Sharon and John he continued, "However, I do want to congratulate you both on behalf of all us here who have enjoyed celebrating this day with you. We wish you both a joyous, long and happy marriage together." Then raising his glass, the others joining him he said, "To Sharon and John."

Sharon and John smiled and said, "Thank you," in unison, looking around at everyone happily as they did so. They were enjoying the company of their friends.

Coffees were served next, and soon after they moved to an open lounge, sat down, chatted and laughed together for a while and then it was time for John and Sharon to leave. They were going back to John's for the night. Then they were going away for a few days, but didn't say where they were going. There were hugs and kisses all around, as both of them thanked everyone in turn for joining them and then they left, followed by Mike Roberts with his family, taking Jerry with them as well. Horatio had asked Michael to take him with Aileen and Tommy, and he would then get a cab from Aileen's back to the Rectory. He wanted to spend some time with her and Tommy before he said goodbye.

An hour later now 9:30 pm, Tommy was in bed and Horatio sat on the side of his bed and quietly explained to him that he was going home to Miami the next day, and told him how much he had enjoyed his days with him and his Mom.

Tommy suddenly sat up; flung his arms round his neck and said, "I love you Horatio. You will come back soon won't you?"

Horatio brushed the hair away from Tommy's face; kissed his forehead, and absolutely choked said, "I love you too Tommy. Maybe we can all see each other again soon." Then Tommy who never took long to fall asleep laid back and was asleep in five minutes.

After Aileen, had kissed her sleeping son goodnight, she went up to Horatio who was standing in the lounge deep in thought, and placing her hands round his waist asked, "Will you make love to me one last time before you leave Horatio?"

He groaned, there was no way he could say no, and didn't want to anyway. But he would not have worried her for sex had she not asked, that would not have been fair to her, only to say goodbye after. But since she had he lifted her up in his arms, carried her to bed, and made tender gentle love to her.

Later, he called a cab, and on hearing it arrive he pulled Aileen, who had got up with him to see him off, into his arms saying, "I love you so much. I'm sorry I have to say good bye now, but I promise you I'll be in touch."

Then he dashed away, with misty eyes. He dare not glance back at her, because if he did, he knew he would go straight back to her and to prolong leaving would get even more painful.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 and final chapter

The next morning as Jerry and Horatio had just finished breakfast, the door bell rang. Opening the door Jerry was pleased to see Cardinal Benedetti, he knew he was coming and why, but it had been a close call.

"Is Horatio still here Jerry - I hope I'm not too late?"

"Yes he is; come in. Go into the lounge, I'll send him in to you."

Horatio heard what was going on and was already on his way to the lounge.

"Cardinal, you want to see me," he asked as he shook hands with him.

"Horatio, I'm pleased I caught you, as I want to say something to you while you are actually here in New York. I would have asked you to come to see me but have been out of town for a few days. I am so glad you are still here as I need to speak to you, and was worried I might have missed you."

Jerry started to leave the room, but Horatio called him back. "Jerry, anything the Cardinal says I am happy for you to hear as well."

The Cardinal looked at Jerry and smiling said, "He doesn't trust us anymore does he?"

With a hint of laughter in his voice Jerry replied, "Afraid not, Cardinal."

The Cardinal said, "Sit down Horatio and listen to me please."

When Horatio sat down in an armchair, the Cardinal sitting in one opposite him, said, "All your troubles in life started here in New York and you have been paying a penance ever since."

Horatio winced, what the hell was coming now he wondered. He couldn't take much more right now.

"Horatio, you have paid your penance time and time, and time again. Yes, I told you, you would know when you had done enough, but clearly you're never going to come to that conclusion yourself. And this is the reason I went along with your friends request to help get you to New York, because It is time to leave that all behind you now Horatio, and I am telling you here in front of Jerry, that ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. You have ABSOLUTION my son."

Horatio was shocked, and held his breath for a moment before letting out a huge sigh of relief. The relief crossing his face was a pleasure to see for the Cardinal and Jerry.

Then the Cardinal added, "I could have given it to you in Miami two weeks ago, but felt New York would be more meaningful for you Horatio?"

Horatio stood up and said, "Thank you Cardinal, I have always needed **YOU** to tell me yourself, and here in New York is the perfect place."

"Return to Miami Horatio, and protect that city of yours, but without the weight you have carried on your shoulders for far too long."

After the Cardinal left, Horatio gave Jerry a big hug in happiness...he had waited and waited, so long for absolution. And, Jerry was very happy for his friend, at least he was going home happy about one thing and absolution being given had been long overdue in his opinion.

Horatio collected his luggage from his bedroom and placed it in the hallway ready for when Michael picked him up to take him to the airport. Michael arrived at 12.30 pm, and after Horatio thanked Jerry for his hospitality and friendship, they were on their way. His homeward flight was scheduled for 2:30pm.

On arrival at JFK, Michael got the luggage out of the trunk of his car, loaded it on to a trolley Horatio had grabbed, and then handed a surprised Horatio a letter from Aileen, telling him Aileen had given it to him at the wedding. Horatio placed it in his jacket inside pocket for now, and then the two friends hugged each other and said goodbye. But as Michael started to walk away he stopped, turned and said, "Horatio, try not to hurt Aileen - Whirlwind romances can work you know."

"I don't want to hurt her Michael, but please understand there is something I have to do first, before I can make it right."

Michael walked away thinking that maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel after all. God knows Horatio deserved some happiness, as did Aileen.

During the flight Horatio opened Aileen's letter and it tore at his heart, but when he reached her final sentence his heart lifted. In her love for him she was offering him a life line, but could he take it? It meant she would be leaving her home, her friends, and uprooting Tommy from school...could he ask her to do that so soon in their relationship. Then he choked as he thought this wonderful woman who had come into his life out of the blue loved him enough to do this and right now he wished he get off the plane and rush back to her, but even if he could he knew he still had one more thing to do before he made contact with her. He had to go and talk to Marisol.

Then he read the letter again...

 _My darling Horatio,_

 _I want you to know that this last week spent with you has been so special. I can't explain, any more than you can, how our loving each other happened so fast, other than to think it was meant to happen. I never believed in love at first sight, but I know I fell in love with you the first day I met you outside St Agnes's with the sun shining on that beautiful red hair of yours. I like to think that God was looking down on both us that day._

 _You're a rather special man Horatio, and I love you with all my heart, but if it is not meant to be please know I will always treasure the time we had together._

 _Have a safe trip home darling, and if after stepping away from me for a while, you feel we could have a meaningful relationship, you know where I am._

 _And Horatio, please know that if you do decide you want to continue our relationship. I would be prepared to uproot and move to Miami if this was an option you would welcome._

 _All my love Aileen x xx_

He folded her letter up, kissed it and as he placed it in his jacket inside pocket he whispered. "And you are a very special lady Aileen, and I so want you by my side."

Later after an uneventful flight, he found Kyle waiting for him in the arrivals lounge at Miami International airport, and after hugging each other, Horatio asked Kyle to drive him to the Holy Redeemer Cemetery, having first purchased a pink rose at the airport, knowing this was Marisol's favorite color. On the way Horatio told Kyle about his trip to New York, and Kyle was pleased to learn his father hadn't been annoyed with him. He had known about the trick regarding conning his Dad into acting as a priest, but he had not known anything about his Dad meeting a woman, and noting his father's soft far off look at the moment he mentioned her, his father had clearly fallen in love. And Kyle smiled at the thought; his Dad needed something good to happen in his life. He himself had never known Marisol, that was before he and his Dad found each other, but even he knew his Dad was unhappy about her death from what little information he had learned along the way.

When they arrived at the cemetery Horatio asking Kyle to stay in the car, made his way over to Marisol's grave knelt down and placed the rose at the foot of the headstone as he always did when he came to visit. He was feeling uneasy about this visit though as he wanted to talk to her about recent events. But, could he do it?

He changed his position; sat down on the grass next to her grave, and looking up at the sky willed her to appear in his vision, and suddenly for one heart stopping moment she was there smiling that so sweet smile of hers. He shut his eyes, holding the memory of seeing her face. Then he placed his head in his hands as he thought, "I can't do this."

Then he felt a gentle breeze, and swore he heard Marisol say, "You have something to tell me Horatio. I have been waiting for this for a long time now. Talk away my darling."

Horatio was stunned; he looked all around him and the feeling of her being nearby was so strong he started talking. "The last time I was here Marisol I couldn't talk to you and I promised to come and see you soon. So here I am Sweetheart. I've missed you and you will always have a place in my heart, but I need to be honest with you and tell you that I recently met a lovely woman in New York with whom I would like a relationship. But, I need your blessing for me to make that move. You would like her Marisol. Her name is Aileen and she has a young son called Tommy. Aileen's husband was killed in Afghanistan two years ago, and when we met it felt like two kindred spirits meeting."

A gentle breeze blew up again and Marisol's voice whispered on the breeze..."Horatio, you have my blessing, my spirit has been praying for you to find someone else to share your life with. You need to love and be loved in return, and now my darling, my spirit can finally rest in peace."

Horatio sat there for a few minutes, his eyes glistening, and remembering Jerry's words about spirits not resting he choked. Then he rose to his feet and with a croak in his voice said, "Thank you Marisol. I'll never forget you."

He bent down, and kissing the gravestone whispered, "Goodbye for now Sweetheart," and as he turned and began to walk away, the soft breeze returned and he heard Marisol's voice...

"Be Happy Horatio."

Then he stopped and thought what the heck, none of that just happened. I must be hallucinating. "How could she have spoken to me?" he muttered.

A few steps further he smiled and talking to himself again he said, "No that did not happen, I heard what I wanted to hear, and what I needed to hear." Then feeling uncertain he wondered, "Did I hear her, her presence was so strong? But that was nothing new, he had always felt her presence when he visited her grave.

Then shaking his head, he walked away with a spring in his step and thinking whatever had happened he was feeling a sense of release.

As he reached the car Kyle asked, "You okay Dad?"

"Yes son, but could you drive me to the beach for a few minutes." When they arrived Horatio walked down to the water's edge, and for a while stood looking at the sun starting to go down on the horizon. Kyle understood his Father had something on his mind so made no attempt to join him. After a few minutes Horatio returned with a big smile on his face and it was clear to Kyle that his Father had made a decision about something.

Once he arrived home Horatio phoned New York, "Hi Aileen, how about you and Tommy come to Miami for say a month and see how things work out?"

There was shriek from Aileen's end and then she asked, "Are you absolutely sure Horatio?"

"Yes Sweetheart. I'm ready to move on. I love you, and I want you and Tommy here as quick as you can get here. I'll call you tomorrow to talk about arrangements."

"I promise you we will make it work it out somehow, but as the first step let's see if you and Tommy could be happy in Miami first?"

The End.

A/N: My next story 'Moving On' is a sequel to the story above and starts immediately where this one has just finished. As the title suggests, it's a story about Horatio and Aileen wanting to move on down a path into the future together. She and her son Tommy move to Miami for a month's trial to see how things go. Horatio wants this so badly, and pulls all the stops out to make sure they are happy. And when Chief James Burtons suggests he takes a months vacation, but on call in the event anything major arises, Horatio grabs this opportunity and spends a lot of time showing them what Miami has to offer. He has a bonus in that Kyle is also home for three weeks and he gets Kyle involved as well, and Kyle wants to be. Young Tommy is an inquisitive boy and is known to ask awkward questions and he tests Horatio out with an embarrassing one the day after he arrives in Miami.

Horatio does get called in to work once and shows his temper, not at Aileen and Tommy, but in front of them. But as they have seen his temper, Horatio now feels he has to tell Aileen more about his past life and is scared she will walk away, but Aileen has a surprise of her own.

Emotions run high when Kyle has to go return to Afghanistan. Aileen and Alexx Woods become friends, and Yelina tries to make mischief, and makes a serious enemy of Horatio which costs her dearly.

Hope to see you there. Will start publishing at the start of next week. In the meantime thank you for reading my first story Enough is Enough.


End file.
